


Bastard of the Sea

by thorkiship18



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Banter, Bar Room Brawl, Bar fights, Boats and Ships, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, Lost Realms, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pirate Captain Jensen Ackles, Pirates, Possessive Jensen, Prince Jared - Freeform, Princes & Princesses, Sailing, Sexual Content, Sirens, Top Jensen Ackles, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jared Padalecki is the Prince of the thriving Kingdom of Eroda. He dreams of adventure, to be free of his duties. One day, as he hosts a festival, the kingdom is invaded by pirates, and he's taken by their leader, the legendary Captain Jensen Ackles, Bastard of the Sea.At first, Jared views Jensen as brute with no heart, but he soon learns otherwise. Similarly, Jensen begins acknowledging Jared as more than a wealthy brat with a fancy title.Despite their initial impressions of each other, Jared and Jensen form an unlikely bond while attempting to find a land filled with lost treasure, culminating in a showdown between love and greed.





	1. Princess Pada-Something

**Author's Note:**

> I do this thing on Twitter called "Vote Fic", where I tell a story, and you, the readers, vote on the character's actions/events in the story next. There's a 5 minute voting window, and it usually lasts from 8PM to 11 or 10:30 PM est.
> 
> This fic is one of the many Vote Fics I enjoyed doing. For those who know about this and have participated, you'll be pleased to know that there will be additional backstory on certain things and additional/extended scenes. I hope you all enjoy this! ❤

"...and furthermore, you must never speak out of turn when meeting another royal. It is considered to be extremely rude. Do you understand?"

No, Jared does not understand, nor does he truly care to, but he will at least pretend that he cares.

The rantings of a posh man make for tedious listening. Jared twirls his amulet in his right hand. This man is in his presence to demonstrate the expected mannerisms of a Prince. Jared is not interested. What he longs for--more than anything else--is to see the world, and he cannot do it here from a throne. His father demands much of him; his mother sits away in silence. She does not dare oppose her King, no one does.

It's an unspoken rule in this castle. What King Gerald says, goes. No questions asked. It has been this way since the deaths of his brother and sister. They were younger than him, with no chance of attaining the crown under normal circumstances. Their best bet was to marry a ruler of a neighboring country, but fate was not kind to them. They died out in sea, a horrible storm. Jared still mourns their losses to this day. Their memories live on in him.

He smiles weakly as his amulet heats up. The Amulet of Eathos, named after the planet in which they reside. It's said to contain considerable power, and is thought to be traced back to the dawn of time. No one knows how it was made, but they know who it was made for. Only those of the Padalecki royal bloodline can wield it, to touch upon it safely without going mad, blind or worse. It's purpose is also shrouded in mystery.

Magic exists within The Amulet, but Jared does not want to be responsible of whatever destructive power resides inside of it. He knows only three words which act as "spells".

lód, Ogień and Leczyć: Ice, Fire, and Heal, respectively.

Jared's never had to say those words to protect himself, and he hopes that he never gets the chance. There were more words to activate the power of The Amulet, though they have long been forgotten by the Royal Family, and there are no written records of them, just those three words. How very...unfortunate. Or should Jared say convenient?

"I understand, Mark," Jared lies casually with a smile. "Thank you very much."

"Oh, Your Highness, our lesson has not concluded--"

"It has now. If you'll excuse me..."

Jared maintains his polite smile until he leaves the room wherein he allows himself to frown. He does not wish to learn more on which fork to choose for eating a salad, or how to do a proper bow. Jared desires more. There must be more than this boring, uneventful, luxurious life! He realizes how insane he must sound right now, wanting to trade in his riches for adventure. He cannot say that he hasn't had an extensive education. Charting the skies, reading and setting coordinates, survival, the works.

He knows what to do when stranded in unknown or uncharted territory. He's not stupid like the rest of those royal idiots his father surrounds himself with. As Jared stews in his resentment for this lifestyle, he bumps into a solid mass.

"It would be within your best interest if you watched where you were--" He doesn't finish that sentence. Jared looks up, finding out the person he just bumped into was actually his father, King Gerald Padalecki. The man looks at his son, brows furrowed. Jared smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh! Father, I didn't see you there."

"Jared, why are you not attending your lessons with Mark?"

The Young Prince stutters. "Mark? O--oh, he decided that--that the lesson was to be ended early because I...because I was doing so well, and, uh..."

"Your Highness, Your Highness, please wait! The lesson has not yet concluded!" Mark calls behind them; Jared closes his eyes, groaning silently. He turns around, false smile in place. Mark bows to the King. "Greetings, Your Majesty. I was just--"

"I know what you were doing, Mark," Gerald replies. "You were doing your job." He stares blankly at Jared then. "It seems that I need to have a talk with my son."

Jared says nothing. He only wallows in the misery that he has inflicted upon himself. Moments later, he sits in his bedchambers, listening to his father berate him on his behavior. His mother is here also, but, as usual, she is submissive to Gerald. Jared feels pity for her...and sadness. He loves his parents greatly. He understands that they desire the best for Jared, but about what he desires? What if he desires the sea? What if he desires to sail among likeminded men like him?

They're dreams, nothing more. The possibility of Jared going on a life-changing adventure is slim to none. He's extremely envious of the men who were born out of the Royal Family, the commoners, the normal people. They are free to do as they wish, not being tied down by Princely duties and trivial lessons.

"I'm 18. Do not speak to me like a child..." Jared grumbles, staring out the window.

The King growls. "Then perhaps I would if you stopped acting like one! This is a serious matter, Jared! This isn't one of your games!"

"But it is a game! A game of pretend. You want me to pretend to be something I'm not! This isn't my wish, you know that. I mean, how idiotic is it that there is more than one fork to eat with? And please, don't get me started on the bowls of water!"

"That isn't the point! It's to show grace, decorum, and decency. You lack every single one, but you will learn. Even if I have to force you myself."

"You can't!"

"If I must!" Gerald roars back. His outburst causes Jared to recoil. The King's nostrils flare in anger. "I will do whatever it takes to make you understand how important your position is. You will remain in this room until the festival tomorrow, or I will have someone chain you to your bed. Do you understand me, boy?"

Jared understands this time, but he does not like it. He loathes it. His hands ball up into fists, and he sneers. The Amulet of Eathos glows blue faintly, and his father takes a few steps back, eyes wide. He grabs the Queen's hand before--

(lód!)

Jared yells the word, and a wall of thick magical ice separate him from his parents. He curls in on himself at his window seat, drawing his knees to his chest. He hangs his head as his father pounds at the ice, screaming for him to stop the madness. Jared does not listen. He can't. Not now.

"I understand..." he whispers.

****

It isn't the wisest course of action, as Kane pointed out not too long ago, but it is the only one that makes sense. They need that Amulet...and the boy as well. There is no way around it. Jensen slams his fist on the tome he's been reading from for the fifth time tonight. How could he have missed this?

The previous scrolls and tomes he's read made no mentions of the Padalecki bloodline, or The Amulet. But suddenly, this one book tells him that in order to gain all he's ever wanted, he will need to bring aboard an extra passenger. It's a hard decision to make, but it's not everyday that Jensen gets to discover an ancient treasure on an island that's considered by many to be a myth.

Jensen mumbles to himself as someone knocks on the door in the Map Room. "This ought to be important. Enter!"

The person on the other side is revealed to be his First Mate, and his best friend besides, Christian Kane. Just Kane. "Captain, I've informed the others of our destination. They're prepared for opposition from the Erodan forces, but it shouldn't be a problem."

"How's the ship's condition?"

"She's as good as new. We've lost a cannon from the battle with the Gernoshians, and kitchen hand, yet everything else is operational."

"Good. This is good. Thank you for the update," says Jensen as he looks over the map coordinates. "Is that all?"

"Yes..." Kane hesitates, then says, "No. Not really."

"Then what is it?"

"Jensen--Captain--is this really the best idea? Is there any other way to go about entering Terran without kidnapping the next heir to the Erodan throne?"

"I told you want I know." The Pirate Captain says in a warning tone.

"Yes..." Kane attempts to quell the incoming argument. "I know, but you've just found this book--"

"In the vault of a deceased Sorcerer filled with traps, and other useful information. What is your point?"

"All I want is for you to take all of this with a grain of salt. Please."

Jensen hums as he picks up the tome again, flipping open the passage about The Amulet of Eathos and the Royal Family. Apparently, they weren't originally from Eroda if this book is anything to go by. Why else would The Amulet tie into Terran? Could the two lands be related? There must be more to this tale than what's being shown. Jensen takes a seat in his chair, propping his feet upon his desk. He takes a swig of rum from the bottle under the desk.

"We will arrive at Eroda, capture the Prince, and enter Terran." He declares. "That's the end of that."

Kane swallows. "And what of the Prince after he has outlived his usefulness?"

The Captain grins. He takes his hidden dagger from his boot and stabs the table once. "We're pirates, remember?"

****

This event is (while Jared hates to admit it) fun. Everyone is indulging in the festivities, eating, drinking, laughing, playing games. Just generally enjoying one another's company. He and his parents are seated upon a stage. His father is in the middle with a larger throne than Jared or his mother. The King always makes sure to upstage everyone, even if it's just a simple chair. It sucks, for lack of a better word.

"Stop your slouching, Jared," Gerald commands. "And smile for once. You're not a prisoner."

In an act of teenage rebellion, Jared slouches more, pouting and crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh, but I am a prisoner. I cannot speak, I cannot walk around, I cannot truly enjoy what everyone else is doing. I might as well be a vegetable."

"Please, don't be so dramatic. It's unbecoming of you."

"You always find something else to chastise me for. 'Jared, your crown is crooked. Jared, you must never overeat. Jared, don't say explicit things. Jared, don't be so--'" He stops then, watching as a rather handsome commoner walks with treats. He and Jared lock eyes, and the man blushes while Jared smiles. "Oh, my..."

The Queen giggles at her son's brief moment of admiration, but the King is less than pleased.

"I do not sound like that, and please, stop gawking at that man. He'll get the wrong idea, and I would have to be the one to behead him."

"But father, I want him to get the wrong idea. I'm starving!"

"Jared, don't be so lewd with your tongue!"

"It isn't the only thing I can do with my tongue. Just ask Justin, the servant boy."

"That is quite enough!" Gerald nearly yells, face flushed red in half-anger and half-embarrassment. He takes off his crown momentarily, smoothing back his hair. "You will cease these activities with these...men, and you will find a lovely noblewoman to have beautiful children with."

Jared's eyes roll in his skull. "I'd rather have multiple noblemen toss me on a hay barrel, and--"

"Jared!" His mother squeals with a small laugh. "Please."

He stops there, only because his darling mother commands of him. It would be unwise to go against her as well as his father. Still, Jared is thankful for the rare moments he gets to see her smile and take control like that. She truly is amazing. It's a shame that she has to follow on every word her King demands.

Jared does not hold it against her. He can't. He loves his parents dearly despite his attitude. And Jared sits there, in his chair, as the festival rages on around him, watching all of his subjects laugh and bow to him and his family.

Hours pass, and the evening approaches. The sun will be setting soon, but for now, it paints an eerie red glow over the land, yet Jared could only describe it as magnificent. It's as if the clouds and the sky are on fire, burning steadily across the atmosphere. He feels like he could reach out and touch them if he wanted. But alas, it just isn't meant to be. Man and all other winless creatures are to stay on land forever more. He wishes to be a bird...or a dolphin at the very least.

As night falls, Jared's father finally allows him to have his fun. He keeps a watchful eye on his son, making sure he does not run off with an innocent blacksmith or a weakwilled guard. Jared plays by the rules for once, and he behaves, for his father's sake. He dances with the commoners, men, women and children alike, smiling gracefully. They praise him for his poise and dancing skills. See? His Prince training has produced results. He can be this way if he wants to...but he doesn't.

And then it happens.

The sound is as loud as thunder, and the ground quakes beneath Jared's feet

A large explosion rocks the festival.

It was the sound of a cannon being fired. They're being attacked.

Jared's fear is confirmed when he sees men sprinting towards the festival, all brandishing swords and yelling to the top of their lungs. He watches in slow motion as the men attack the guards, cutting them down one after the other. These men are skilled, and have been trained well. Another cannon fires, and it hits the structure next to him.

He falls, crawling away before a pillar can flatten him. Jared hears his father calling to him as he and the Queen are escorted away to safety by the guards. The King yells for Jared to hide.

The Young Prince listens, picking up his robes the fall to his feet. He runs away, dodging the men who are attacking his home. Some shout to each other to "find the boy." Jared knows that they are referring to him. Why, he does not know, but he cannot allow them to have him. He runs and runs until he comes across a small barn on the other side of the field where the festival was taking place.

Jared sprints inside, and shuts the doors behind him. He barricades it with sticks, tools, shovels, anything he can truly find! He clasps both hands over his mouth as he hears men running past his hidding place. Jared backs away slowly when they pass by, letting his arms fall to his sides.

All is well, he thinks, until he feels someone behind him, and then darkness takes over him.

****

Well...it worked. Jensen and his men got what they came for, and he's beginning to regret it immensely. This kid--this damned, pretty little posh kid--is absolutely beautiful, and not in the way most would say. He has a strange aura about him, like he just somehow radiates it. It's a power that might prove to be Jensen's downfall.

He has a habit of indulging in the pleasures of the flesh with "strange" or "difficult" partners; they develop feelings for him. But perhaps this time, Jensen thinks as he watches the Prince sleep soundly in his bed, if he were to allow himself to have him, he might fall in love. The pirate shakes the thought out of his head. Impossible. There is no one who can tame his wild heart, not even a spoiled child.

Jensen watches over the slumbering Prince; the cracks in the shutters shine light upon his face. It makes the pirate sucks in his teeth. Dumb kid. So pretty. Probably isn't even aware of just how pretty he really is. Jensen spots the light from the sun reflecting off of something on the bed next to the boy. He squints, getting up from his chair. He stands over the boy, looking at the object.

The Amulet of Eathos.

"The Amulet of Eathos..." He whispers. "I've got you now."

The Amulet is a small, round blue stone pendant with strange symbols carved into it, runes that Jensen does not understand. He shuffles closer to the bed, kneeling down until he's leveled with the Prince. The young one's breathing has evened out; he's fast asleep. Jensen stares at him, then at his necklace. Why ever would he need the kid? The damn key to Terran is right in front of him!

Jensen reaches out slowly, attempting to grab hold of The Amulet. When his fingers come into close proximity to the object, it glows a faint reddish color, and shocks Jensen. He stumbles back, shouting out a curse. He falls onto his ass, taking down various other objects with him. The damn thing nearly burnt off his fucking hand! The loud noise that Jensen creates causes the Prince to stir in his sleep, and he eventually awakens.

Well...shit.

Their eyes lock as Jensen sits on the floor. The Young Prince sits up, eyes almost bulging out of their sockets. He's terrified, and Jensen doesn't really blame him. Waking up in nothing but your underwraps in an unfamiliar environment is definitely terrifying. Jensen stands to his full height; the Prince feebly covers up his body with the blankets, eyes darting around the room.

"Oh, come now, Princess," Jensen smirks. "I'm not here to deflower you...though if you're a good boy... "

"You stay away from me, you brute! Where am I? Where are my clothes? Where are my parents?"

"Blah blah blah blah, could you hold off on the questions for just a moment so we can get acquainted better?"

The Prince blushes, and tosses one of Jensen's pillows at his face. "You disgust me! I demand to know who you are. I am Prince Jared Padalecki of Eroda, and I will--"

"Your title holds little meaning here, Princess," jests the pirate. He grins, sitting on the bed. "So you'd best not keep throwing it around as if it holds weight. As for my name, well..." He sighs. "I have too many to count."

"Then give me one." Jared growls.

"Oh! Fiery! I love this trait. But since you're being polite about it, I'll give you a list. Jensen Ackles, Captain of the glorious Pala, Breaker of Hearts, The Swashbuckling Scoundrel, Handsome Devil, Hellspawn, Dean Winchester, The--"

"Bastard of the Sea..." Jared finishes, mouth ajar and eyes shining bright. "I've heard tales of you."

Jensen's not going to lie: he's intrigued.

"Really?" He asks. "Well...what did you hear?"

Jared smiles, and Jensen just can't deal with it. He doesn't know how. He is too cute. "Well, it's just...they say all of these things. Such amazing things like how you're a kidnapping piece of shit with no fucking regard for other people's lives!" Jared's tone shifts, and he sounds angrier. "You're a no good, despicable pirate, what else will sane people say about you!? You are a thief, a murderer."

Jensen takes all of this in. He scoffs dismissively, shrugging off the boy's feeble insults. He'll learn soon enough that he doesn't give two fuck's how anyone views him. Especially some royal with a silver spoon stuck up his ass! Yes, it's true. He has pillaged, killed and stolen from hundreds of men and women, and he'll glady do it again.

"Do you honestly think I give a shit about you or your opinion on me, boy?" Jensen grounds out playfully, pushing Jared back on the bed. The Prince scurries away to the headboard, trying to escape him, but Jensen advances. "I don't. I don't care that you're royalty, and I don't care if you cry, or scream, or beg because I took you for a purpose, and you will help me."

Jared stares up into Jensen's eyes fearfully. "What do you want from me?"

"I need you...and that rock around your neck. It's the key to finding lost treasure. It's going to make me very rich soon, and it's the reason you're still alive. Don't worry, though. I didn't murder mommy and daddy."

"Then take it," Jared demands, taking it off and showing it to Jensen. "And return me to my family!"

Jensen draws back slightly. He tries keeping that smug smirk on his face. "Oh, that won't fool me, Princess. See, I know what happens when someone other than you touches it. The little bugger shocked me earlier." He grumbles. "Now, I will say this again, just in case your ears have stopped functioning. I need you, and if you want to survive here, out at sea with dozens of brawny pirates at my disposal, you will listen. I have the ability to make our journey quite unpleasant."

"You're not a very nice pirate." Jared whispers.

"I know. None of us are, Pretty Boy. That's why we're called pirates."

"The stories of faring the sea make it seem...brighter."

Jensen looks him over. Jared seems to be a tad bit saddened. For what? Might have something to do with getting kidnapped against his will by a band of pillaging outlaws.

Jared and Jensen stare each other down for a long time, neither of them saying a single word. Jared's fiery gaze intrigues Jensen. By the Gods, it even turns him on. This eternal flame that this boy possesses in his heart is enough to drive any man wild, but from what Jensen has observed so far, he can tell that this will not end well. For the both of them. Finally, Jared sits up, straightening his posture. He clears his throat, and opens his mouth, forming words.

What a brave little Prince.

"Here's the deal," Jared speaks with an air of confidence. "I will cooperate with you in exchange for half the treasure--"

"Oh, fuck you."

"--and to see my return safely to my parents with full amnesty for your crimes. You and your lot will leave with your heads still attached to your bodies."

Jensen rises, drawing one of the two swords on his back, pointing the tip of it at Jared. "You'll not get half of my treasure, brat! You can fuck off straight to Hell! Your family is already wealthy!"

"You need me, Bastard of the Sea. Half."

"I'm not negotiating with a child! 5%."

"My Amulet will disintegrate you into dust if you try touching it again. Half."

Dammit!

"15%. Who the hell do you think you are?"

Jared smirks at him. "We've already had introductions, remember? Half."

"20%. I'll not go any lower than that, you greedy little fucker."

"Greedy? You should check your reflection sometime before hurling insults. Half, or I throw myself to the sea and you'll not get anything from me. No me, no treasure. No treasure, no immunity. The clock is ticking, Captain..."

Son of a whale's bullocks, he's good. Jared's not a damn Prince. No, he's more than that. He's a fucking con artist, and leech...and it does nothing to assuage Jensen's attraction to him. Cheeky little fucker. He glares into Jared's eyes, taking note of their tendency to change color depending on the lighting. This kid will be the death of him, but little does Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki will prove to be his salvation.

Honestly, in all of Jensen's years of traveling the farthest reaches of the world, he's never met someone as foulmouthed and straightforward as himself. Jared is on his way to becoming a match for him, a force to be reckoned with. It'll be satisfying to knock the damn royal down a few pegs. He's not cut out for life at sea. At least that's what Jensen assumes. Jared doesn't exactly look the part.

Jensen soon sighs, putting his cutlass into its sheath on his back. He then props up his foot on the bed, grabbing onto his very expensive, very sharp dagger. He knows what he must do now. He grasps Jared's right wrist; the boy doesn't flinch, he only continues to swear at him with that determined look. Fuck him.

"Do you swear on your life that my men and I will be unharmed once we return you to Eroda?"

Jared's eyes light up, but he keeps his poker face strong. Good boy. Impressive. He's won this battle. "I swear. You have my word."

"Good."

Without warning, Jensen uses his dagger to slice the middle of Jared's palm. He yelps, and bleeds a little on the bedsheets. Jensen sucks in his teeth as he cuts his palm as well. Jared's taking this very well. The pain will subside. It always does. He grips Jared's hand tightly in his, allowing their blood to mingle. A sign of deep trust. A Blood Oath. To seal the deal, Jensen puts his other hand on the back of Jared's neck, and pulls him in until their lips meet up for a kiss.

Jared, obviously, does not appreciate this. He breaks away, and slaps Jensen in the face. The Pirate groans silently, but smirks. It's getting harder and harder to hate this boy. Seriously.

"You pig!" Jared exclaims.

Jensen grins brighter. He is just a sin in the best way. "You're not familiar with Blood Oaths, Princess? A kiss is always required to complete the deal."

"I'm not a Princess, and it was probably just some convoluted plot to get me to kiss you!"

"Oh," Jensen grabs a small cloth, tying it over his hand to staunch the bleeding. He puts the same hand over his heart in faux agony. "You wound me! You would think so little of me?"

"You already know the answer to this question...pervert."

He does, but he was secretly hoping it'd be different this time. Jensen exhales sharply through his teeth, putting his dagger back into his boot. He calmly walks over to one of the two wardrobes in his room, producing several articles of clothing. Clothing he can no longer fit. A white, long sleeved tunic, black trousers with matching boots and belt, and a short leather jack to top it off, also black.

It's funny. All black. Jensen was going through a strange phase many years ago. A pirate in all dark colors. A walking cliche. He dumps them all on the bed in front of Jared, crossing his arms. The Prince frowns.

"What's this?"

"Clothing."

"Obviously. You expect me to wear this?" Jared takes the tunic in his heads, bringing the cloth to his nose. He scrunches up his face accordingly. "Oh, Gods! When's the last time these clothes were washed!?"

Jensen scratches at his beard in thought, looking up into the ceiling. "Hmm...let's see. When did the Svaderim War end again?"

"Three years ago."

Jensen snaps his fingers with a smile. "Three years it is!"

"You are the worst pirate I've ever met!"

"I think you mean the only pirate. What's the matter, Princess? Is it too restricting for you? Would you prefer your now wet, tattered robes?"

Jared clutches the tunic fiercely, willing himself to calm down. Those robes were extravagant, the cost of which could buy at least 5 servants! "I think I'll manage just fine, thank you. I don't put it past you to have groped me in my sleep."

"Just the once." Jensen admits with a shrug.

Jared glares at him in disgust. Again. Of course he would do something like that. His deviant behavior knows no bounds. Jared eyes the garments near him, quietly awaiting for the perverted pirate to exit the room. He waits 10 seconds, not uttering a word, and an additional 10 more, Jensen still standing there, arms crossed over his chest and smirking.

Oh no.

No, no, no, no, no! He's is not about to--

"Excuse me." Jared spits sharply.

"You're excused."

Oh. A jest. How unexpected. (Sarcasm)

Jared sighs. "Leave the room, please. I must change."

"Not a chance. This is the Captain's Cabin. I'm the Captain." Jensen hums. He's aware he's being childish. He cares not.

"Jensen--Captain," Jared corrects himself. If they are to be working so closely together, he might as well try to be civil with him...even if that proves to be difficult. "I am your 'guest' aboard your 'marvelous' ship. If you would please allow me to change in private, I would most appreciate it."

The pirate does not back down. "I'm the Captain, I do as I please."

Jared grimaces. "My patience is wearing thin with you."

"As is mine. The longer you stall, the longer I have to look upon you, though I must say, it's not a problem on my part."

"Just leave the fucking room so I can change!"

"My, my, my! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth of yours, boy?"

"I can do worse things with my mouth, I can assure you." Jared threatens. "If you do not leave right now, I will call upon strong Archmagic to burn this vessel into the water."

Jensen is briefly shocked by Jared's claim. He become a fascinated as The Amulet shines a brighter red than the color before. That damn thing holds more than Jensen cares to know. He growls under his breath, and leaves Jared in the Captain's Cabin alone, throwing over his shoulder, "On the deck. You have five minutes."

When the door closes, Jared quickly jumps out of the bed, rushing over to the shutters near the wall. He throws them open, staring at miles upon miles of water, waves calmly splashing amongst the side of the ship. Jared plots an escape. He could steal a rowboat in the dead of night, and get to a port.

However, he realizes several flaws in his plan:

1) He couldn't possibly get anywhere in such a small boat out in the middle of the ocean with no compass or map.

2) He would most likely die without food and supplies, as well as shelter from storms.

3) Both 1&2.

Jared slams the shutters closed, and walks back towards the bed. He stares at his palm. It's still leaking blood. The Prince sighs through his nose, closing his eyes.

(Leczyć...)

The Amulet of Eathos glows a faint green, and Jared's wound closes on its own, mending itself. These spells, or whatever they are, come in handy. It is a burden to be the only member of his family so far to be able to interact with his damned thing. Wherever they're going, Jensen says that he "needs" Jared and The Amulet. Why?

What secrets lie beyond that are tied to this cursed object? Curiosity gets the better of him, and just like that, Jared decides that not only is he in this quest just for the treasure, but for the truth behind The Amulet. And if he's to play a role in all of this, then Jensen needs to tell him where their destination is.

With that in mind, Jared hastily dresses himself, buckling his belt over his jack. The fucking clothes manage to smell even worse When They're worn. Ugh. When he slips into the boots, he discovers that they're one size too big. Jared huffs. Figures. He has a feeling nothing will go according to plan during this voyage.

Eventually, the Prince exits the safety of the Captain's Cabin, and treks up the few stairs that lead up to the deck. He puts a hand up to shield his eyes from the sun. It's higher up in the sky. It must be late morning, or early afternoon. The smell of sea salt is stronger up here, and it tickles Jared's nose. He giggles, leaning over the rail as the ship presses on.

All he ever wanted was to explore, to venture off from the boring mundane tasks within the castle and into dangerous jungles and perilous caves. Jared's finally getting his wish. When he turns around to find Jensen, he spots several other men on the deck, tending to their duties. Jensen wasn't lying when he said they were brawny and gruff. These are the type of men parents warn their children to keep away from. They stare at him.

Most mind their business. Some whisper to themselves. Few openly stare at him, and make lewd comments that he's the Captain's new "Bedmate". Hmph! Not in a million years! Jared would never willingly lay his hands on Jensen. He's vulgar, crass, bad news in general...but also a ruggedly handsome man with gorgeous green eyes and a smile that can charm a Priest out of his robes.

Just the same, Jared shakes the inappropriate thoughts from his mind, and continues to search for Jensen. He told him to be up on the deck, and here he stands.

On the deck.

With Jensen nowhere in sight.

Jared turns towards the other side of the ship, near the wheel. Perhaps he is navigating! Oh, the mere thought excites the Prince to no end! He's never been on a ship this large before, let alone on water. He's read so many books, scrolls and tomes on sailing, but he's never seen it in action. Now's his chance! Yet, as he begins to ascend the stairs, he hears two voices. One is Jensen's, and the other he does not know.

He recognizes that it's considered by many to be very rude to eavesdrop on other's conversations, but he's curious, as always. So, Jared listens.

"He will definitely prove to be a problem for me during this voyage." Jensen mutters.

Another man speaks then. By his tone, Jared can tell he's smiling. "I can imagine."

"I mean, who does he think he is ordering me around like he's back in that damn castle. I'm the Captain of this ship! I could cut him down just for that."

"Yes, you could...but you won't."

"What makes you so sure I won't?"

Jensen tone shifts from angry, to slightly annoyed. Not at the other man though. But maybe...at himself? It's a strange thought, and Jared brushes it off as he goes back to listening in on them.

"Call it a hunch." The unknown man says. "They way you talk about him is...no, nevermind."

"No, please say what's on your mind." Jared can hear the unsheathing of a sword, and he quietly crawls up the stairs, but still away from view. He spots Jensen holding one of his cutlasses, holding it up playfully at the other man who is steering the ship. He's tall with broad shoulders and long dark hair. "Come on. I dares ya!"

The man chuckles, casually lowering Jensen's sword from his face. "I was gonna say...well, the way you talk about him, you make it seem like you're looking to bed him. From what you're telling me, he's more than a match for you!"

Jensen sucks in his teeth, putting his sword onto his back once more. "I am not a 14 year old girl, Kane! I do not wish to be responsible for capturing the virginity of a posh--"

At this point--

"Bratty--"

Jared stands up--

"Spoiled child!"

And announces his presence for Jensen and the other man. He goes up the stairs quickly, clearing his throat for emphasis. They jump, startled, but it seems Jensen has jumped the highest. He turns around, slight fear in his eyes. Fear? A mighty Pirate Captain showing fear? His crew would be very disappointed in him. Jared smirks in his mind, and outwardly as well. He's caught him in the act.

"How long have you been sniffing around here, boy?" Jensen says in a deep voice, trying to regain his sense of authority.

Jared ends up smiling. Why is this Captain being adorable right now? It makes no sense. He's supposed to hate him. "Just got up here. You weren't on the deck."

"Yes, well, as you can see," Jensen waves an arm towards the other man. "I had other business to attend to. This is my First Mate, Christian Kane."

Jensen's First Mate sticks out his hand, bright smile on his face. He doesn't seem to be like all the other pirates around here. So, Jared shakes his hand. "Chris would do just fine. Or Kane. I'm not picky about it. How do you do?"

"As well as I look." Jared jokes.

They laugh, but Jensen breaks it up, continuing with the introductions. "Yeah, okay. Kane, this is...uh...Princess Pada-Something."

"I am a Prince, you ass!"

"I call a rock a rock, and a bird a bird."

"You are such an asshole."

"Talk this way to me in front of my crew one more time, and I'll throw you in the brig for an hour." Jensen grins, but he seriously means it. "Call it a timeout, and peace and quiet for me."

Jared rolls his eyes, and walks back to a railing, leaning over it. He looks out to the horizon. Nothing but blue skies and clear waters. Being out here, out in the open like this spurs him on, making Jared want to run around aimless and free. But alas, he cannot. Not on a boat filled with tons of men stronger than he is. Jared turns around again when he hears Jensen addressing the crew.

"'Ey, boys!" He yells. They all stop what they're doing to listen. "We have a new guest aboard the Pala! Welcome Princess Jaredina Pada-Something!"

The moronic men who follow Jensen's every whim roar and cheer like beasts. Already, he can tell that this will not end well. Jared braces for more insults and the butchering of his name, but they never come. Instead, Jensen says this,

"How's about we give 'im a taste of what real music sounds like, aye?"

The many men clamour once more, throwing up their hands in joy. Suddenly, they begin singing a song. A sailor's song. Jared knows of this song, but the words have been altered.

"Weigh-hay and up she rises.  
Weigh-hay and up she rises.  
Weigh-hay and up she rises.  
Weigh-hay and up she rises, early in the morning!

What will we do with a Drunken Sailor?  
What will we do with a Drunken Sailor?  
What will we do with a Drunken Sailor, early in the morning?

Weigh-hay and up she rises.  
Weigh-hay and up she rises.  
Weigh-hay and up she rises, early in the morning!

Throw him into bed with the kidnapped Princess.  
Throw him into bed with the kidnapped Princess.  
Throw him into bed with the kidnapped Princess, early in the morning!"

Jared glares at Jensen, the man who started this all, for encouraging his crew to change the lyrics to further make him uncomfortable. Jensen only grins back at him.

Bastard of the Sea. He truly lives up to the title.


	2. I Have Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared adjusts to life on the Pala, while coming face to face with a dangerous criminal. 
> 
> Later, a supernatural threat forces Jared to make brave decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like pirates lol.
> 
> There was a movie long ago that I liked. It was animated. Sinbad. One of the scenes on that movie I put in here because I like it so much lol. Enjoy!

The men of this vessel have been corrupted by a vile, perverted Captain. They lack any morals at all, and Jared has witnessed at least 4 fights in the past hour. Regarding him, they either whistle at him sexually, insult him for his lifestyle, or completely outright ignore him when he asks an important question. He needed to know where the bathrooms were!

But there is one light in this bleak, dreary storm. A man who has not yet been fully consumed by Ackles' dark influence. His name is Christian Kane, and he is a sweetheart. If Jared can call anyone friend right now, it's definitely this man. He's not at all like the sailors. He's kind, funny, and can sing. He is the polar opposite of Jensen.

(A clear jest, but also the truth.)

Jensen can sing as well, there's no doubt about that. He has a lovely voice, but his style of comedy switches from disgusting to downright adulterous. Kane laughs at some of his jokes, yet not all of them. A loyal man to his Captain. Jared has caught the First Mate seemingly gazing longingly at one of the men a few times. He believes his name is Steve. He does not quite remember.

Jared and Kane are beside each other, watching as the men go fishing for the various fish that dwell in the deep. Kane points out to one member, smile planted firmly on his face. He seems at ease with these men. For Jared, he just might have to avoid them.

"That one there is Gil. He's naughty man, try not to get to close. He had two black eyes for feeling up the last of Jensen's bedmates."

"Well deserved I should say." Jared adds, aware that many people believe he and Jensen are having sex. "Who's the one across from him?"

Kane follows Jared's gaze. "Oh. That man is Jim, very loved. We call him the Aunt of the bunch. The one beside him is Mark. He's a sarcastic fucker, very close to Jim. We call him the Uncle."

Jared spies another man more gruff than any he's seen thus far. A bushy salt and pepper beard, tattoos on his arms and knuckles. He looks to Jared, winking at him. Jared turns his head to Kane, not even daring to look back at that man.

"And him?" He asks. "W--Who is he?"

"Ooooh..." Kane's tone shifts. "That there is Jeffrey Dean Morgan, or just Morgan. He was one of the most notorious outlaws in his land. He--"

"I know what he did." Jared whispers, remembering the many tales told by people who have survived his attacks. His crimes easily outweigh Jensen's, that he is quite sure of.

"Best if you keep your distance from him."

"Yes..."

Jeffrey Dean Morgan.

A very well known criminal back home. He has never struck in their domain, but word travels fast. The stories of his deeds were enough to give Jared nightmares for days. What he did to a caravan of fortune tellers was just...words cannot describe the sheer brutality and horror of his acts. If Evil was ever personified into man, it would take his form, no questions asked.

Soon, Jensen comes back, a bottle of rum in one hand and a compass in the other. He looks rather drunk, and it makes Jared wonder how he ever even became an alleged "legend" amongst thieves and other pirates. He's wobbling, but only a little. At least he can hold his liquor well...or Jared just might be mistaken. Jensen leans on him for balance, and he allows him. Jensen may be an annoying bastard, but Jared is not completely heartless.

"You're relieved of your chaperone duties, Kane." Jensen slurs perfectly. "I can take it from here."

Kane nods. "Yes, Captain. We will talk later, Your Highness."

Jared half-bows, smiling. Kane has manners, something that none of the other men possess. "Farewell for now, Kane."

As Kane walks off, Jensen stands straight up, giving Jared a dirty look. "Are you getting dirty with my First Mate, Princess?"

Jared's smile vanishes, and he soon expresses disgust towards Jensen. "Everything is about sex with you, isn't it? And for your information, I'm not fornicating with Kane. He just so happens to be the only man around here with class."

Jensen spreads his arms out, pouting. "I have class."

"If you have class than I can make the stars fall from the sky."

"I don't know, seems like it could be something you could do with that magic rock you got there."

"If it can do something like that, I don't know the words to activate it."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Jared says quickly and quietly.

He's saying way too much as it is. He cannot allow himself to get too comfortable with the Captain. He's not a good man, and he does not deserve to know Jared's secrets. All Jensen desires is the treasure, and for Jared to be out of his hair once and for all. He has no other use for him here...other than to cause him torment around every turn and to have his men join in on the fun.

Admittedly though, Jared had thought a while ago that, yes, the song about a Drunken Sailor and a Kidnapped Princess was funny. Maybe. Not really. Not all the way funny, but perhaps funny in it's own right. It was an obvious dig at Jared. "Kidnapped Princess." As if it could be anymore subtle! Still, seeing Jensen so engaged with his crew was enough to soften the blow.

Jensen not at all like the pirates Jares read about. They had dignity, and, believe it ot not, a kind of elegance that only pirates can have. The overabundance of WRONG coming from Jensen is overwhelming.

Pervert Pirate: Check.

Rude Pirate: Check.

Greedy Pirate: Check.

Drunk Pirate in the middle of the day: Double Check.

Jensen takes another swig of his bottle of rum, wiping the excess liquor from his mouth on his sleeve. Jared forgot to check Sloppy Pirate off the list as well.

"Well, Whatever. Listen, I want you to come with me right now."

"To the bedroom, I presume?" Jared snarks, crossing his arms. "I meant it when I said I'd never lay down with you, Pirate."

"I wanted to show you my map room, Princess." Jensen grins when Jared blushes from his mistake. He'll never live this down. "Who's thinking about sex now, eh?"

"Fuck you."

"When?"

"Asshole."

"I said when, Princess, not where."

Jared, frustrated, throws his hands up in the air above his head before letting them fall back down to his sides. "Just get on with showing me what you need to show me, alright? You're wasting my time."

"You have something you need to be doing right now? In the middle of the ocean?"

"Anything is better than being with you."

"I know you don't mean that, sweetheart, it's okay. You're just angry. Princesses are known to be real bitches when they're embarrassed. Come along, before I change my mind."

Jensen starts walking in the opposite direction of Jared, and he reluctantly follows closely behind. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots Morgan glaring at him, the fearsome monster. He must take Kane's advice to heart: Stay away from him. Morgan is nothing but bad news, more so than Jensen. If he suddenly had to choose between Jensen and Morgan, he'd gladly go with the lesser of two evils.

In Jared's eyes, Jensen is leagues better than Morgan, which makes him question the reason why this dangerous criminal is even here in the first place. Jensen MUST know about what he's done, there's no way he can't know because everyone does. His name is plastered all over Eathos. No one knew happened to him though. Some thought he died, while others just assumed the authorities got to him.

Seems like Jared's the only one to know the real truth. He can feel his eyes linger on his backside, and strangely, Jared just wants Jensen to shield him from Morgan.

After walking (stumbling in Jensen's case) a short distance, they finally arrive at the Map Room. Jensen fumbles with the key, missing the keyhole multiple times. Jared rolls his eyes, grabbing onto Jensen's hand to steady it. It's warm, rough, calloused, and Jared feels the blood from his brain drain away. Jensen gazes at him with a questionable expression, but Jared just focuses on trying to help him open the door.

The Prince tries not to think too much on what he just felt, or why he felt it because if he does, he'll surely go insane. Back home, he would've done anything to rebel like stay out in the castle gardens after dark or fellate a handsome servant the storage sheds. But now, the most tempting and most dangerous rebellious act of all time is sleeping with a notorious Pirate Captain.

In that brief moment of weakness, Jared imagined what it was like to fall under Jensen's spell. To walk up to him and just allow the brute to have full access to his body, no questions asked. It sounds good, doesn't it? A lovely thought...if he were alone and desperate for release; masturbation. But then it all fades away. Jared won't allow himself to lose his virginity to a pirate.

That's the lowest of the low, and even he has standards. These fantasies were acceptable back home when they were just that, and not walking in front of him.

Jensen is finally able to open the door with Jared's help, grunting dismissively as a sign of thanks. Nonetheless, Jared follows behind Jensen into the Map Room. What he sees amazes him. The walls are adorned with trophies, momentos of Jensen's previous adventures and treasure maps that he most likely gained from thievery. How else would he have gotten such priceless artifacts?

Jared immediately separates from Jensen, admiring his rotating globe of the planet. The continents are all listed, as well as unknown places that the Prince has never once seen before. He compliments Jensen on the room, to which the Captain just snorts.

Next to the globe is a thick, nameless tome. He picks it up, studying the pages. He stumbles upon a bookmarked page. It's a book about a lost island. Terran. It details...the bloodline of a Royal Family. The Padaleckis. His.

"Is this why I'm here, Captain," Jared asks, reading over the words quickly. "To find this Terran?"

Jensen comes up behind him. He smells of rum and regret. "Indeed it is. Only a member of your family who can posses that Amulet can open the treasure doors...or something to that effect. The writing is incredibly vague, but you are needed."

"And do wish to discover more about The Amulet of Eathos. Where it comes from, why it's chosen for my family specifically." Jared carefully closes the book, turning towards Jensen. "How long have you started this quest?"

"A week, five days at least."

"You work fast."

"I usually do when there's gold involved." Jensen grins. "Take a look over there. That's where I plan my voyages."

Jared follows Jensen's gaze, and spots a huge map on an equally huge table. There are numbers strewn about on the top and bottom of the Map. Coordinates. Jared frowns, touching upon the numbers. He recognizes that position. Can they truly be going North? That can be right.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Jensen questions, seemingly pleased with himself.

"It's wrong..."

"Uh, come again?"

"These coordinates," Jared points out. "They're wrong." He takes another look at Jensen's notes on the direction they're going; the numbers. "You're not headed towards Terran. We're going in the other direction. These coordinates point us towards Tal Reshalt."

Jensen frowns, pushing Jared aside. "No, that's impossible!"

"You only missed the mark by a few numbers. You might've accidentally flipped the first two numbers of both the first and last ones of the sequence."

"How the Hell do you know this?"

Jared beams at him, putting his hands behind his back. "I studied it. It's quite easy actually. I could help set you on the right track if you like?"

"No."

"But you're going in exactly the wrong direction--"

"I don't need a child telling me what course to set, or how to chart my own damn vessel!" Jensen snaps, sobering up. "Just get out of here, I'll figure it out myself."

"Fine, you ass! I will! Good luck finding the treasure when we're miles from it!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, go cry somewhere else!"

"Bastard!"

"Bitch!"

Jared storms out, slamming the door closed behind him. Jensen sighs heavily, and downs the last remaining traces of rum in the bottle. He dumps out the droplets, catching them on his tongue. So what? He's allowed to get sloshed in the middle of the day. The amount of alcohol Jensen has consumed in his entire life could probably fill up an emptied lake.

He throws the bottle to the side, cringing when it breaks apart in tiny little pieces. Gosh, that's just poor planning. Jensen places both hands on the table, checking over the coordinates he set up. This isn't wrong, he thinks as he picks up his notes and the book. It can't be because he has checked, rechecked, and checked again every set of possible--

Oh.

The kid was right. He must have fucked up the numbers during that night he got wasted with the crew after finding the book.

Well, then...shit.

Jensen's ego and pride is being shot down increasingly by the second. He could use so help fixing his mistake, but he doesn't want to admit he's wrong and Jared is right, not even to himself! This is a problem. If the Captain does not seek assistance, they'll be so off course that their next destination might as well be a jail cell for the rest of their lives.

There is only one simple solution, though it isn't as simple to Jensen as others might think. He inhales and exhales slowly, regaining his composure. He has to go after Jared, to apologize to him for behaving in such a manner. But as he opens to door to see Jared standing there, waiting patiently and smirking, all of that just disappears. No apology, no anything.

"It only took you 3 minutes." Jared asks sarcastically.

"Just get in here and help me before I change my mind." Jensen warns. "And if you tell the crew about this, I'll stick you in a cell downstairs until I have use for you again."

"Oh, Captain. Is this anyway to treat a guest?"

Jensen smiles despite their banter, and directs Jared back over to the large map. He watches the Prince go to work, taking Jensen's notes to read them over carefully, doing the same to the ancient book. He was definitely drunk while taking these down. And yet, Jared corrects his mistakes, and even helps him find a way to make the voyage shorter by showing him trade routes and such.

He stands corrected. The boy knows  his stuff, and he has studied well. Jensen listens intently as Jared formulates a new course, enthusiastically mentioning that this is all he's ever dreamed about. And that's when Jensen sees it again. The bright light in Jared's wonderful eyes. It's beautiful.

He's beautiful...and the Pirate Captain catches himself before he almost ravages Jared on the table. Instead, he clears his throat, gaining his attention. Jared stops his babbling for now, small smile touching his lips. It takes everything within Jensen to not kiss those pretty pink lips.

"Yes?" Jared asks. "Is there something wrong?"

Jensen reassures him. "No, no. Everything's fine. It's all good, I...just..."

"Yes?"

"I..."

"Yes...?"

"Dammit," Jensen laughs to hide is nervousness. "Why is this so hard? Look, I just...I know that you and I haven't exactly gotten off on the right foot. I'm an asshole, you're a little brat--"

"Hey!"

"--it's just how we are!" He continues. "But maybe...for the sake of finding this treasure in one peace, you and I work together. I'll try to be less of a bastard towards you, and you stop giving me more lip. Let's start over. Deal?"

Jared scoffs. "You expect me to believe that you won't forfeit this deal?"

"We took a Blood Oath, remember?" The Captain raises up his palm, showing off his hand with the cloth around it. "I'm an honorable pirate, my dear Princess...mostly."

The Prince consciously laughs at Jensen's words. It wasn't even funny. He just...felt like laughing. Strange. And so far, Jensen hasn't done a lot of questionable or cruel acts on anyone, so...he must mean it. Jared looks into his eyes, surprised by what he sees. Sincerity. Jensen may not be all that horrible after all. Underneath all that bravado and cocky behavior is something more.

Just what that is remains to be seen, though Jared is confident that soon, he'll find out. Jared is the first to offer up his hand to shake, standing proudly, just like his father. If King Padalecki can make royal declarations, then Jared can do the same...sort of.

"I accept this deal. Sure. Let's start over. Hello, I'm Prince Jared Tristan Padalecki of Eroda. Happy to be in your company."

Jensen grasps his hand firmly with a sharp grin. "Glad to meet you, Princess. My, you are easy on the eyes. Has anyone ever told you that your face is just so fuckable--"

"I'm leaving."

"No no no!" Jensen cackles, pulling Jared back towards him. The Prince is frowning. "Awww, don't give me that look. You know how much I love to jest."

Jared snickers, rolling his eyes again. "Well, stop jesting, and get serious. We have a treasure to find."

"Mmmm, keep up that attitude and I just might have to spread you open on that table." Jensen murmurs provocatively.

Jared is aware that he means it.

"Jensen, I swear to the Gods--"

"Okay, okay." The Captain straightens his posture, grabbing Jared's hand once more. He shakes. "Hi. I'm Jensen Ackles, Captain of the glamorous Pala. My hobbies include stealing, drinking and getting into bar brawls with men stronger than I am. It is a pleasure to be in your company."

Jared smiles, and Jensen does the same in turn. The sheer beauty upon Jared's face hypnotizes Jensen, and they slowly inch closer together. They don't realize how close they've gotten until Jensen clears his throat, scratching at the back of his neck.

"We should...go set the newest course."

Jared nods, looking at his boots. "Ye--Yes. Of course. Lead the way, Captain."

Jensen hums, and they go out to the deck of the ship again. The sun is lower than before. It's in the evening now. Jensen had dodged a bullet just now with Jared. He got so lost in his eyes and his smile that he didn't notice that he was about to kiss him right then and there! Thank goodness he snapped out of it in time.

His feelings towards Jared are contradicting themselves. In one instance, he absolutely hates his presence. In the next, he's practically screwing him with his eyes. Jensen finds himself at a crossroads. No man or woman has ever gotten under his skin the way Jared has which makes them sharing the same space more than a little troubling.

In a matter of minutes, Jensen quietly discloses the new course over with Kane who discreetly turns the ship in the correct direction. Jensen smirks at the Prince and he gives him a short but sweet thumbs up for listening to him. Jensen looks away from him, going back to his Pirate Captain duties.

Jared watches him trudge to his Map Room again, taking note of his slight limp. The young Prince wonders what happened to Jensen to cause him to walk that way. It doesn't happen all the time, but only randomly. Maybe he doesn't wanna know. Maybe Jensen will bring it up whenever he decides he feels like discussing it.

For now, Jared descends the staircase slowly that leads to the small dining area and the brig. He's getting quite a bit hungry for something. As he gets down the stairs, he's grabbed from behind. Jared attempts to scream, but a dirty, strong hand covers his mouth and he is dragged away into the shadows near the brig. He is soon pinned up against the wall, staring into the ice cold eyes of Jeffrey Dean Morgan.

He grins, showing that he's missing a few teeth. Jared moans in disgust, and pounds his fists on the criminal's chest. Anything to escape. He can't exactly use The Amulet to get himself out of this for three major reasons.

1) Morgan is too strong.

2) With Morgan's hand over his mouth, Jared cannot form the words to activate The Amulet.

3) It's possible that any magic he casts from The Amulet will cause damage to the ship.

As you can see, this is an obvious problem on Jared's part. With Morgan's other hand, he sticks it in the back of Jared's trousers, fingers teasing over his untouched pucker. Jared whines, unable to stop the brute in front of him from touching him this way. Jared sheds a small tear when Morgan slides a finger inside, gripping his shoulders for balance. He's frightened...and he knows just how dangerous this man is.

"First time with a real man, Pretty?" Morgan queries, chuckling darkly. Jared tries to say no, but it's muffled. "I bet it is. No need to say anything. I can make it feel good for ya! Or I can make it hurt depending on how much you fight me. It'd be wise to just let me finish my business." Morgan licks a wet stripe up Jared's neck; Jared shudders. "Mmm. You taste good. I wonder what other part of you tastes good."

So, this is how it ends, isn't it? Is tjis how he dies? By being violated to death by an insane mass murder and rapist? Of all the deaths he had imagined for himself, this never even crossed his mind. Jared's arms tire from fighting, and they fall limp at his side. There's nothing he can do now except cry and wait for the end. It's sad, really. He'll never see his mother and father again, and they'll never know how he dies...but perhaps it's better if they're spared the details.

Just as Morgan advances in him again, the sound of a glass bottle being smashed over a surface is heard, and Morgan falls to the floor, unconscious. Jared looks up, and Jensen steps out of the shadows with a broken bottle of whiskey, looking angrily down at Morgan. Jared just slides down the wall, sobbing in both relief and from experiencing a traumatic event. Jensen rushes to him, scooping him up in his arms.

"Shhh, hey, it's okay," He says softly, trying to calm Jared down. "I'm right here, okay? That whoreson isn't gonna touch you again, you hear me? You didn't deserve that, Princess. You don't deserve that at all..."

Jared breaks down in Jensen's arms, clinging to him like he's his protector.

And maybe he is.

****

Night has fallen, and Jared stares blankly out of the window in Jensen's bedroom. He hasn't moved from this spot since the incident with Morgan, not even going to get any food or dine with the others. Kane had to bring him his dinner, and Jared had thanked him kindly for the meal. Today was an ordeal that he'll carry with him for the rest of his life.

Jared discovered just how vulnerable he was. He has no combat training to use to defend himself against men like Morgan. If Jensen hadn't stumbled upon them...well, let's just say the treasure in Terran would never be found. Soon, Jensen steps inside the Captain's Cabin, hands in the pockets of his jack.

"What will happen to him?" Jared asks, quiet as mouse.

"He will be held in the brig until I figure out what to do with him." Jensen answers honestly. "I cannot think of a punishment for his crime right now."

"I can think of a few, Captain. Some less humane than others..."

"I'll see to his punishment personally. You have my word."

"I could just do the deed for you, no questions asked."

"This attitude is unbecoming of a Princess." Jensen jokes, attempting to lighten the mood. It does not work. He sighs. "There is a code--"

"Just kill him."

"It's not so simple."

"But it is simple!" Jared snaps, teary eyed. "I'm so sick to death of people telling me what is and what is not simple and what I can and cannot do! Rend his head from his shoulders! Tear apart his limbs! Throw him to the sea, I don't care! What he would've done to me was way worse than death!"

Jensen recoiled just a little at Jared's outburst. All he's ever seen from him is unbridled defiance and a will to prove everyone wrong about himself. But here Jared is, soul being laid bare for Jensen to see, insecurities leaking from his wounded flesh. He is a boy of privilege and wealth, but he does not act like it at times. Jared had wanted something more he had told him.

Adventure.

Jensen positive that he never asked for Morgan to come into his life along with said adventure. The Captain takes a step forward, testing the waters. Jared does not flinch away when he steps into his space, patting his silky dark brown hair. Jared sniffs, tears slowly falling from his eyes. They're green right now. Damn things. Need to pick a damn color. The Prince looks up at Jensen with big doe-eyes.

"He will not be a threat to you any longer. I promise. I confess, I knew about his previous crimes, and I helped him escape, but only because I needed as many strong men I could find. My use for him has faded. Trust in me." The Captain breathes. "Will you trust in me?"

Jared knows not why he's nodding...but he does as Jensen wipes his tears away with his thumbs. "I...I trust you."

"Good." Jensen grins. They stare at each other for what feels like hours until Jensen lightly taps Jared on the face. "You need to wash. You smell. I'll draw you a bath."

The older man disappears into the washroom connected to the Captain's Cabin, heating up some water in the bath. Jared giggles quietly, sitting on the bed and biting his lip. It's only been a day, but he feels like he and Jensen have evolved from hating one another to merely cracking jokes about the other out of...well...fun. Just pure, innocent fun. A friendly banter.

Are they becoming friends now, Jared thinks.

It's more than likely. Jensen didn't have to save him from getting violated by Morgan, but he did. It's different from just wanting the treasure. Jensen wasn't all that concerned about it. In that moment, all Jensen was worried about was Jared. He kept whispering "You don't deserve that" over and over, so maybe there's something else now? There was actual concern in his voice.

Hmph.

Just when Jared started to think the Captain had no sense of morality...

Soon enough, Jensen comes back into the room, carrying a towel, another long sleeved tunic and dark trousers, all folded neatly on top of the other. Jared stands up as Jensen carefully hands him the fabrics. They feel so soft in his hands, almost like they're made from the clouds themselves.

Jensen grins at him sheepishly. "Here you are. It's all clean, I promise. And when you take those off, lay them by the basket. I'll see to it that someone washes them for you in the morning."

"Oh...why...thank you so much." Jared blushes, unable to determine if this is all just a dream or not. Jensen being nice to him? Is this for real? "I suppose I should get to it then."

"Yeah--no, of course. I'll just be outside on the deck. Just give me a holler if you have need of me."

"Okay." The Prince watches as Jensen makes for the door, but he calls out to him at the last minute. "Captain?"

Jensen turns around, one eyebrow cocked upwards. "Hmm?"

"I just...I just wanted to say...thank you...I guess...yes! Thank you for today. I shouldn't have even--"

Jensen holds up his hand, stopping Jared. "Don't thank me. Just...clean yourself up, okay?"

"Alright."

"Wash behind your ears."

"Okay..."

"And don't forget to scrub way down into the under carriage--"

"Okay, enough!" Jared smiles. "I get the gesture."

The Captain winks. "Good. Get it done, then get some rest."

Jared salutes him. "Yes, Captain."

Jensen winks at him before leaving the room, allowing Jared to attend to his needs. He hastily shuffles into the washroom, discarding his clothes from today. He does as he was instructed and places them inside of the basket near the saloon-like doors that separate the Captain's Cabin from this room. Jared dips his toe in the hot, soapy water, sighing in content.

He puts his entire leg inside, then he sinks down into the tub itself. Jared sits comfortably in the porcelain basin. Oh, what he wouldn't do for a nice cup of the castle finest wine right now. He guesses that he'll have to make a bottle of cheap rum that Jensen left him work. He pops the cork on the bottle, and takes a small sip.

Mmm. Not quite bad actually. Jared hums, stretching out a little in the tub.

Meanwhile, Jensen is up on the ships wheel, discussing business with Kane. Together, they watch over a few men on the vessel; Mark and Jim. They're putting men to bed, taking over their shifts for them. Jensen smiles. He knew his crew were loyal, but he had no idea they were this sappy. They're like the family he never had, and he's proud to call them that.

His mind rushes back to Jared, and his ordeal with that sick son of a bitch Morgan earlier. Jensen would have killed him after knocking him down, but he couldn't. The Pirate Code he clings so desperately to prevents him from that. To put it simply, Jensen cannot willfully kill any member of his sworn crew, his "family", but today, Morgan had proven to be less than family. He isn't even worthy enough to be be the dirt under Jared's boots.

Jared...the poor boy. He was really shaken up about it. All Jensen desired in that moment was to protect Jared from the world and all its dangers. Such a strange way of thinking about your kidnapped victim, isn't it?

"Youre thinking about him again, aren't you?"

Jensen is thrown out of his thoughts by Kane, lazily piloting the ship. "Hmm? What?"

"Jared.' Kane states. "You're thinking about him."

"Pfffft." Jensen blows a raspberry. "Yeah, right." He looks to Kane who fixes him with a knowing gaze. Jensen's charade crumbles. "It's noticeable?"

"Very."

"I can't help it. I had a gut feeling something was wrong when the crew said Morgan followed him down there. That man...I never should've let him on this fucking ship. Jared was an absolute mess."

"He will pull through."

"I'm trying my best to please him, Kane." Jensen explains. "I want to make him feel at ease. This morning, all I wanted was for him to just shut up and do his job, but now..."

"Oh my Gods." Kane grins.

Jensen glances at his First Mate. "What?"

"You're falling in love with the Prince."

"What!?" Jensen's volume escalates, but he pulls it back once Mark and Jim start to look up at him in concern. He waves at them before whispering heatedly at Kane. "What!? Are you out of your mind!? There's no way in Hell I'm falling in love with him. That's not possible. I refuse."

"Then why are you so adamant about denying it? And why is it that we cannot go 5 seconds without you referencing him?"

"Well..."

Jensen is at a loss.

"I..."

Kane makes excellent points.

"He..."

But it's way too early to tell...right?

"That's...not..."

Love at first sight doesn't exist, does it?

"This..."

He was so concerned that he might fall in love earlier this morning, but he brushed it off...but is this really happening? Of course not. Kane's just trying to mess with his head!

"You're on thin ice, Kane." Jensen warns non-threateningly at him as he descends the stairs.

Kane keeps his smile upon his face. "Where are you off to, Captain? To see the vulnerable Prince?"

"Bite me..." He grumbles in response.

Not that it's any of Kane's business, but yes, Jensen is on his way to check on his "guest" once again. He grunts a little when he steps down the few stairs that go down into the Captain's Cabin. Damn leg. It'll be the death of him one day, he just knows it will. He steels his nerves, breathing in and out slowly. Jensen knocks on the wood of the door twice, announcing himself.

Jared's small voice tells him he can enter, and Jensen turns the knob leading inside. He sees Jared upon the bed, brushing his damp locks with a hairbrush, clothed in the clean garments Jensen had gifted to him. Jared has a small smile on his face when he spots Jensen; the Captain licks his lips. Jared is just...so damn irresistible. His presence is a mere present!

Jensen steps fully inside, shutting the door behind him. Jared's heavenly features are illuminated by the bright glow of the candlelight. He looks like an absolute dream of the best kind. Jared's bare feet dangle off the bed, swaying. The Prince seems at ease now, cheeks now a rosy red blush.

He's been drinking the rum. Jensen shakes his head with a grin. "You didn't drink the whole bottle, did you?"

"I might've left you a few--" Jared hiccups loudly. "A few swigs."

"Oh, Princess. It seems you can't hold your liquor."

"You can't hold your liquor." The boy mumbles, brushing his hair the best he can. "Sorry. That's the best comeback I have right now."

"10/10."

"Royalty always wins."

"Maybe." Jensen leans against the wall, crossing his arms and legs. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Shouldn't you be navigating your ship?"

"Fair enough. Just came to check on you."

Jared smirks sleepily. "How thoughtful of you."

"Yeah, well, some people would say I'm not a gentleman. I aim to prove them wrong."

"Why the sudden change, Captain?"

"Don't ask questions you do not want the answers to." Jensen kicks off the wall, taking the hairbrush from Jared's hands. He pushes him back on the bed, covering him up under the covers. "Sleep. You need to rest. You've had a long day."

"'M not a child, Cap'in..." Jared yawns.

"No. You're a man. A slightly drunk man. Sleep."

"No, wait." Jared grasps Jensen's forearm fearfully. "Where will you sleep?"

"Erm..." He hadnt thought of that. Well, then. "I suppose I will sleep under the stars tonight. Not the first time."

"You could sleep in here. There is more than enough room."

Jensen does not trust himself. But he can't tell Jared that. How can he? Oh, by saying outright like he's been saying all fucking day. Strangely, he can't say it now, not while Jared is still so vulnerable with the memory of Morgan's body pressed against his. It would only make him more uncomfortable, and Jensen only seeks to make him feel like he could be safe here.

With him.

"I guess...I could sleep on the floor." He says finally. "I have more blankets. Just sleep tight. I'll be here."

Jensen blows out the candles on the room. The only light in here comes from the full moon, shining into the window. The Captain quickly gathers the extra blankets he keeps in a trunk separate from his clothes, and makes a small cot on the floor next to the side of the bed where Jared is. Jensen removes his jacket and sword holster as well as his shirt and boot, leaving on only his trousers.

He lays down onto his makeshift cot, and falls asleep. However, he doesn't stay this way.

In the middle of the night, Jensen tosses and turns, making loud rustling noises with each movement. It has gotten to the point where Jared has woken up out of his peaceful slumber multiple times. The Prince puts a pillow between his head to silence the noise, but it only seems to get louder and louder with every passing second.

"Get in the damn bed, or I will set fire to the ship..." Jared mumbles out loud in the pillows, resigned.

Jensen happily bounds up into the bed, but distances himself considerably between Jared. The Prince is confused. It seemed like the Captain wasn't shy about sharing the same space earlier, but not he's...respecting him? A strange change in pace, but it is very welcoming indeed. Just the same, Jared falls asleep again, curling around a fluffy pillow.

The next morning shocks everyone.

Jared sleeps soundly on Jensen's warm bare chest, blissfully unaware of what he's doing. Similarly, Jensen sleeps with his arms around Jared's form. They're both abruptly awakened from their sleep by the sudden jerk of the ship. It knocks the two men out of the bed; Jared lands on top of Jensen, their foreheads touching.

"Mornin'," Jensen grins, but as the ships violently rocks again, he pulls Jared up to his feet.

The two of them exit the Captain's Cabin in the pajamas, rushing to the deck. There's a large storm surrounding them, causing them to rock back and forth on the turbulent waves. What's more, the crew all seem to be...hypnotized, or something similar to it. Jared checks to see the wheel of the ship is unattended. He searches for Kane, only to see him walking slowly to the edge of the ship.

That's when Jared sees them. The Sirens, mystical creatures of the deep that lure unsuspecting sailors to their untimely demise. Their physiology is strange; it's like they have no shape, and that their bodies are solely made up of water, yet they still take the form of beautiful mermaids. Jared hears a strange humming coming from his Amulet.

It's glowing blue, a different shade from the ice spell. It's lighter. He glances around, noticing that while all the men around him are under the Sirens' singing spell, he remains immune. With that in mind, Jared decides to save the crew. He races over to Kane, saving him from the clutches of an evil Siren. The Prince tackles the First Mate, and ties him to the mast with rope.

Jared does the same with the other men on board, saving them from their deaths. The Sirens do not take to kindly to him thwarting their evil plans, and continue to use the storm to their advantage, making their bodies turn into liquid to slam against the ship. Jared slips from the rain, catching himself from almost tripping overboard.

He calls for Jensen, realizing that he's not anong the rescued and tied up men. Jared looks for him, only to see him being lured to railing of the ship by a Siren. She sings seductively to him while Jensen keeps a pleased look on his face. Not him too! Jared regains his footing, rushing towards the Pirate Captain. He slides in front of the Siren, pushing her back into the water. At the same time, Jensen grabs Jared's face with both hands, and kisses him.

Jared, stunned and aroused at the same time, reacts solely on his reflexes. He punches Jensen in the face for his own good, dragging his body towards the other mesmerized men. When Jared secures him, he runs to the wheel of the ship, but falls down the stairs as the storm shakes them up again. Bruised but determined, Jared tries again, successfully beating the wind, and making it to the wheel.

He looks over the controls. It shouldn't be too hard. He's watched Jensen and Kane navigate this thing. How hard can it be!? Jared looks over to the left. They were nearing a rocky pass of some sort. They can escape the storm there and chase away the Sirens. Jared spins the wheel expertly to the left, bringing the vessel to the direction of the pass. It seems a tight fit, but he can manage.

The Pala speeds through the rocky pass; Jared avoids jagged rocks and various dangerous traps that most likely caused other vessels to perish. He glances behind him, noticing a large wave chasing the ship down, accompanied by the storm. The Sirens. They really don't want them to get away, do they? Tough shit. The exit of the pass is coming up, but Jared needs to think of a plan, and think of it quick.

Oh.

That's right!

The Amulet. Ice!

Jared looks behind him, willing the water trail behind him to freeze.

(lód!)

The air thins, and the coldness of it touches upon the water, freezing it instantly. The Sirens squeal in pain and Jared tries navigating Pala out of the pass before they to are stuck here. The winds take the vessel out of the pass, and the Sirens and the storm come to a head, causing the pass to crumble and collapse. Jared rides out the last of the storm, steering the ship back out towards their designated course.

He suddenly remembers the crew, and bounds down the stairs to check on them. They seems a little dazed and confused on what happened, but say that they remember bits and pieces. Jared unties them all, starting with Jensen first. Once they're all freed, the men hold Jared up into the air, cheering. He yelps, not expecting praise from the likes of these men.

Once he's let down, Jensen puts his hand on the top of Jared's head, mussing it up. "You saved my ship, Princess. And you saved us. Color me officially impressed."

"Yeah, you know," Jared starts. "She was easy to navigate anyways..."

"Don't be so modest. We should be celebrating, yeah!?" Jensen yells to his men. "Yeah!? Shouldn't we!?"

They all clamour for him and Jared, but Jensen hauls him over his shoulder, carrying him back up to the wheel. Jared hardly protests, knowing that whatever Jensen is about to do, he'll do it from a good place in his heart. He puts him in front of the wheel, grinning.

"You get to navigate the rest of the voyage."

Jared can't believe his ears. "Holy--You really mean it? No jests."

"No jests. Hey, boys! How about a song for our temporary Captain! Take it away."

Temporary Captain...that's quite an honor for someone who was only a prisoner yesterday! Still, the men of this ship listen to Jensen, and lead them all into song. This song is one that Jared already knows, and he proudly sings along with them all.

"The smartest clipper you can find is...

Ho-way, ho, are you 'most done?

She's the Impala of the Black Star Line. Clear away the track an' let the bulgine run!

Timme, hey rig-a-jig in a jaunting gun.

Ho-way, ho, are you 'most done?

With Liza Lee all on my knee, Clear away the track an' let the bulgine run!

Oh, we're outward bound for the West Gram Pier.

Ho-way, ho, are you 'most done?

With Staleway Shale and Griverner beer.

Clear away the track an' let the bullgine run!

Timme, hey rig-a-jig in a jaunting gun.

Ho-way, ho, are you 'most done?

With Liza Lee all on my knee,  
Clear away the track an' let the bulgine run!

Ah, and when we're out in East Vern Town.

Ho-way, ho, are you 'most done?

We'll dance them Mowery girls around!

Clear away the track an' let the bulgine run!

Timme, hey rig-a-jig in a jaunting gun.

Ho-way, ho, are you 'most done?

With Liza Lee all on my knee,  
Clear away the track an' let the bulgine run!"

Jared beams as the song ends, cheering with the rest of the men. With Jensen by his side, Jared lets his head rest a lite on his shoulder.

This feels right for some reason...


	3. Old Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared continues to get closer to Jensen, causing the both of them to confront their attraction towards each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost to the end! (Sorry for any errors. I'll fix them when I can.)

"And so--so I said to him--I said, 'Nevermind the threats, I'll take the loot!'"

At Jensen's hilarious jokes, Jared laughs, nearly spilling his mug of expensive ale that the Captain procured from the lavish city of Laede. The drinks the rest of it down as the crew cackle as well. They've gathered down here in the dining area after sundown, drinking and sharing funny tales of their misadventures and wealth.

Jared particularly enjoys Jim's stories of him being in one of the Royal Fleets, gunning down greedy pirates with his flintlock pistols. He says that while he was happy to serve his country, he was beginning to notice how horrible his fleet were; they became worse than the men they fought against. Jim became disillusioned by them, and rebelled. He fought them all, utilizing his skills to the fullest. He was found as the only survivor on his ship when Jensen raided it.

Mark's tale is saddening towards Jared. Mark Sheppard was a butler for a wealthy family in Rodania. His own family served these people for generations. He was underappreciated, overworked and abused. One day, after finding no more use for him, Mark was cast out by his employers, left to starve on the street. He started to resent them, becoming angrier and angrier. A chance encounter with Jensen Ackles allowed Mark to steal his former employer's fortune, and he ran off with the pirate to join his crew.

And lastly, there's Kane. He was Jensen's childhood friend, standing by him for thick and thin. He couldn't give away most details because that would also put Jensen on the spot, and Jared's sure he didn't want to speak about his own past. Nonetheless, Kane did his best. Jensen lead them out to the sea when they were but teenagers, traveling and thieving against anyone. They only had each other then, and Jared's a little bit jealous.

Jensen and Kane.

All alone at sea.

Both men with "needs".

There had to be some kind of interaction with them, right? Ugh, the thought of it makes Jared just a little annoyed. He can't think of Jensen with anyone else now...and he's not sure why. The sudden urge for Jared to keep the Pirate Captain all to himself is new and frightening as well as exciting. Jensen has changed since their turbulent first meeting.

From threatening him with sex to protecting him from a murderer/rapist to then allowing him to navigate the Pala, Jared would say Jensen's conscience is shifting. It's a good thing. It means he's learning to be more tolerant of people, him specifically. Honestly, it's quite refreshing. Jensen's easier to talk to now; not at each other's throats so easily.

As the drinking and stories rage on, Jared starts thinking about Morgan. He's still down here, rotting in his cell. Jensen hasn't figured out what to do with him, but Jared has more than a few ideas. He could dispatch of him without anyone knowing. Just a quick slice to the throat, no one will see it coming, and everyone will be glad to be rid of such a mongrel. The memory of his rough, dirty hands touching him disgusts the Prince.

Soon, he's up, sneaking away from Jensen and the crew. He discreetly snatches a table knife as he slinks towards the brig, hard scowl in place. The darkness is slightly illuminated by The Amulet's glow, and when he approaches Morgan's cell, Jared finds him standing, seemingly in wait for his visit. His suspicions are confirmed when Morgan opens his mouth to speak.

"I've wondered when you'd be back. Come to finish where we left off?"

Jared nearly vomits in his mouth.

"I'd rather die."

"Heh. Strong words there, love. If you're not here looking to have your hole stretched, then what do you want." Morgan walks closer to the bars, grabbing hold of them. His eyes flick down towards Jared's right hand, the one that clutches the knife. Morgan smirks with a dark chuckle. "Ah. The Young Prince aims to gain revenge against the man who would've stolen his virtue. By all means, do what you must."

"You mock me!" Jared hisses quietly. "Even behind bars, your tongue knows no shame!"

"Darlin', if that dearest Captain of ours didn't interfere, I would've shown you all the dirty things my tongue can do."

"You...You--!"

"Gosh, look at you. You look so irresistible when you're seething in anger." The criminal laughs. "You remind me of someone. From back home. A young boy, belonging to a nice family, couldn't have been no older than 16. I took him, right there in broad daylight. He screamed of course, but no one saw, no one heard. He fought me too."

Jared cries. "Oh my Gods..."

Morgan licks his lips, pressing his face closer to the bars. "Do you know what I did once I was finished with him? I cut his face off, and wore it to his family's home before taking them as well."

"You're sick!"

"I'm an artist!" Morgan roars back in anger. Jared stumbles back, holding up the knife. Morgan only cackles at him, dark eyes focused on him. "And you would've been my greatest work..."

"Hey!" Jensen's voice is heard, and he comes walking to Jared briskly. He looks at him, cupping the Prince's neck. "What are you doing back here? What's wrong?" Jensen sees the knife in Jared's hand, and takes it away, sternly looking at him. "In the cabin. Now. Await for me there."

"I'm...I'm sorry..." Jared finds himself apologizing, and he doesn't know why. Because he probably let down his Captain? Perhaps. "I'm sorry."

Jensen just taps him on the small of his back. "It's fine, just go on, okay? I'll be there shortly."

Jared gazes up into Jensen's soft eyes, and nods. He obeys him. Just before he leaves, however, he casts one last deadly glare upon Morgan. Monster. Waste of air. Horrible in every way. Once Jared ventures up the stairs and away from the brig, Jensen addresses Morgan. His voice is leveled, and his own expression can only be described as pissed as Hell.

"You're lucky I decided to find him when I did." He says. "Both times."

"Why do you deny me my work? As long as they're feeling great during it, it's okay, right?"

"Gods," Jensen smiles, though it's easy to tell that he isn't at all amused. "You really are a monster. I should've listened to my men when I picked you up, but I just had to keep you. You were more muscle, and I needed it. At the time."

"You still need me, Ackles."

"No...not anymore."

Morgan hums. "So? What now?"

"Now..." Jensen reaches into the cell,  grabbing onto Morgan's hair. When the man is stunned, Jensen plucks out his left eye with the knife, savoring and mildly enjoying the brute's screams in pain. "I keep trophies. Every night, after dinner, I'll come back and cut off a piece of you, whichever part I feel like taking. But tomorrow, and I promise you this, I will return to cut off your balls. And just before you bleed out, I'll save you...so I can start cutting again."

Jensen turns to make his leave, but Morgan screams after him. "You fucking cunt! You spineless bastard! I'll kill you! I'll skin that pretty little bitch of yours, and this whole damn crew will watch! Just you wait! Do you hear me!?"

The Captain ignores is desperate shrieks. He passes by Kane, nodding at him knowingly before going towards his cabin. The First Mate shuts the door leading to the brig, muffling Morgan's screams. Afterwards, he locks it, preventing anyone else from entering save for the both of them. He meant it when he said he'd come back tomorrow. Jensen never breaks a promise.

He can't have Morgan threatening his boy like that. It just isn't right--

Wait, what? Did he just refer to Jared as his boy? The bratty Prince of Eroda? That Jared? Hmm. Jensen walks across the deck in a hurry. Guess he did, huh? And so what? Is it a crime? Many friends call themselves that and give each other pet names and such. Except that it just came so naturally in his head, like he didn't have to think about it. This is what frightens Jensen to most, that he's unwittingly allowing himself to feel these strange feelings for Jared.

It's not long before he finally reaches the Captain's Cabin, mind still scattered, jumbled about. There are too many emotions and thoughts swimming around up there, all battling for control over the situation. Jensen sees Jared sitting on the edge of the bed, hands in his lap. He looks up when Jensen enters, and stands, looking sheepishly at the Captain.

"I--I'm sorry," he starts, apologizing. "I should have better self control--"

Jensen shuts the door--

"But I couldn't forget...I just couldn't--"

And locks it.

"And if you want to tell at me--"

Jensen walls long strides to Jared--

"Or punish me for going against you, I underst--"

The Pirate Captain wraps his strong arms around Jared's body, pulling him close to his chest until their bodies are pressed together. Jared is cut off, and only the sound of Jensen's heavy breathing is heard. He huffs and puffs, holding Jared where he is. Eventually, after a few minutes of embracing him, Jared hugs back, gripping the back of Jensen's coat with the force of a thousand men.

Jensen pulls back, but only a little. He tilts Jared's head up until they're looking at each other face to face. The teary eyed Prince smiles, and Jensen smoothes back his hair, smirking.

"I'm not mad at you, Princess." Jensen grins when Jared playfully rolls his eyes. "Just the opposite. Takes guts to try and go up against a guy like Morgan."

"Thanks...I suppose."

"Come e're."

Jensen pulls Jared to him again, and he allows his body to fall to the bed. He sighs deeply, in content, burying his nose into the Prince's silky hair. Jared, however, struggles in his grasp, attempting to escape his embrace.

"Let go of me, Captain!"

"Hmmm...nope."

"Ugh. Back at this again, are we?"

"I'm quite drunk, and a little tired, so how about we stay like this and rest, yeah?" Jensen exhales sleepily.

"Oh, come on!" Jared whines, still moving about. "At least let me take off my jack!"

"If you take off your jack, or keep squirming about for that matter, I'll have to lay on top of you."

Jared blushes. "You...wouldn't."

Jensen's voice indicates that, while he's sleepy and intoxicated, he's serious. "I've been waiting for an excuse, Princess. Just sleep. Got stuff to do..." He yawns. "In the morning...at a...port...town."

Within seconds for uttering that last sentence, Jensen is out like a light, lightly snoring into Jared's scalp. The young Prince groans. Not out of annoyance, but out of something positive in his heart. Affection? Whatever it is, it spreads warmth about his body and soon, he slides out of Jensen's reach. Jared gets out of the bed, and leaves the Captain's Cabin to check on Kane and his duties.

The outside is chilly. He pulls his jack closer to his body, shivering just a bit. When he gets up to the wheel, he sees Kane navigating in only a shirt with no sleeves and trousers. Jared gazes at him as if he's lost all of his sanity. Kane just shrugs, grinning at him. He's a very handsome man; Kane is very aware of his good looks as much as Jensen teases him about it.

In another life, Jared can himself possibly using his title to pleasure the pirate, but now? Probably not. Not when they've gotten to know each other so well now. They've bonded, and Jared sees him as one if his greatest friends. In such a short period of time, yes, but if he can become Jensen's friend as well, then anything is possible. Jared bumps his hip on Kane's, pushing him off to the side so he can take the wheel.

Kane smiles. "Well, look at you, Vice Captain. Not even two days in and you're already steering the ship. Life must be grand."

"Life is always grand when you're a Prince." Jared jokes.

Kane does a silly half-bow. "Oh, but of course, Your Highness. Is there anything you need? A glass of wine? Some cheese? A blanket?"

"Mhm, yes, that's quite enough, smartass." The Prince shakes his head. "And I don't think I'm the one who needs a blanket. Ehat's up with your clothes? Aren't you cold?"

"Nah. I'm used to this. The body adapts."

"The body also gets hypothermia."

"And I'm sure you don't need to worry about that when you're under the Captain at night, am I right?" Kane wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Excuse me? Just what do you seem to be implying?" Jared isn't stupid. He knows exactly what Kane is implying.

"That you and Jensen warm each other's privates in private, Your Highness."

Jared chuckles briefly. "Oh, that is laughable. Do you honestly believe I'd let him anywhere near my privates? Willingly?"

"Honestly? Yes, I do believe that." Kane smirks when Jared glares at him. "Anyone with eyes can see that. And...if you ask me, I think the Captain might be falling for the likes of you."

Wait...what?

That can't be possible...can it? Think about it. Jensen Ackles, Bastard of the Sea, in love with Jared Padalecki, beloved Prince of Eroda? Preposterous, is it not? Jensen couldn't love him. There is no way. Not with the way he treats him! Well...treated him. Past tense. Now, all Jensen does is check on him every 5 seconds, looking to his side to see if Jared is still there.

While it's sweet, it doesn't specifically indicate any strong, romantic feelings for him. And Jared?

Well, Jared is...

Jared has...

Jared couldn't...

Jared...can't.

Jared doesn't know how...

He's just...too young...for these kinds of feelings. That's what his father would say. It's what his mother would say as well...but what about what he would say? What's in his heart? What would it say to him right now? It's a strange sensation, and it makes Jared yearn to hide away under a blanket until he can get his mind straightened out. Instead, he only lets it race as he steers the ship in the direction of their pit stop.

Jared speaks quietly, unsure of himself, and not even trying to dispute what the First Mate said. "Jensen doesn't love me..."

"Well, perhaps you should ask him if he does or not."

"He never gives an honest answer to anything from anyone."

"That's half true, actually. He might not answer me or anyone else truthfully, but if it came from the source itself, I'm sure he'll say his thoughts."

Jared deliberates on that for a while as he stands behind the wheel, taking Kane's words into consideration. If Jensen truly does have feelings for him then...what? What would happen? Would Jared fall into his arms after saying repeatedly that he wouldn't do that? It seems very contradictory to his earlier behavior. Regardless of Jensen's true feelings, Jared cannot be fazed. The treasure and the truth behind The Amulet of Eathos are more important.

Right?

****

The next morning, Jared wakes Jensen by literally rolling him out of the bed. Jensen grunts on impact with the hardwood floor, muttering about how his handsome face had better be intact after the fall. He rises, cracking his neck towards the Prince who only smiles at him. Jensen huffs, but smiles back at him because he can be a gentleman when he desires, okay!?

The way Jared stares at Jensen is a little off putting, like he hung the moon, the stars and the sun just for him. It's a beautiful sight, but the Pirate doesn't want the boy to get the wrong kind of message. Jensen would love to ravish Jared--he would just absolutely LOVE to have Jared riding on his stick until the rooster screeches--but let's be realistic here: Jensen is out of Jared's league. He's a bit brutish, and is at a lower class than Jared by miles.

Jared does not have feelings for Jensen, at least that's what the pirate believes. How could he? He's a posh Prince with expensive tastes. Jared would be more comfortable with a man who has a higher social standing than him...which is why Jensen will return him to Eroda unscathed once the treasure is in their grasp. He's already decided it after the Siren attack. The world is too dangerous for Jared, even if he has escaped death twice now. The Prince won't be so lucky a third time.

"Better be a good reason for waking me up..." Jensen mumbles, scrubbing his hand down his face.

"We've arrived at the port town, Captain. Yaare Hetash. The place where you told me we gather supplies, remember?"

"Ah. Yes. That. Thanks. I forgot."

"Not surprising, yet I can imagine." Jared snickers, tossing Jensen's tunic at him. "The men will need you. I'm off to run a few errands."

Jensen quirks an eyebrow up at him as he puts his shirt on. "Really? What do you need get?"

The Prince tries to hide his blush, but Jensen catches it. "Just...some new clothes. Don't get me wrong, your rags are VERY fashionable--"

"You delightful little asshole." The Captain interrupts with a grin.

"--but I wish to get clothes of my very own."

"Oh yeah? With what gold? I confiscated the little you had on you when I brought you aboard."

"Yes, well, I found your hiding space, and picked the lock. You are now 1000 gold short, see ya soon!"

"You--!"

Jared rushes out, closing the door in a hurry. Jensen sighs, putting on his boots. That kid is a constant surprise to him. First he studies coordinates, then he wards off Sirens, steers the Pala to safety, and then threatens to kill the most notorious criminal in this day and age. Jared Tristan Padalecki is a fearless boy--no. He's not a boy. He is a man, and should be acknowledged as such.

The Prince has accomplished more than what other veteran pirates have tried to do in all their years. An exciting feat for sure. Under different circumstances, Jensen would fall head over heels for Jared...and he has. It's undeniable. But, as said before, he doesn't stand a chance. The Captain grabs the holster for his swords, putting it on his back, equipping his dual pistols as well. Never know when you're gonna get into a gun fight with a guard because you slept with his significant other while he was on patrol.

May have happened once or twice.

(Five times.)

****

Jared saunters out of the tailoring shop, both hands full of fresh new clothes. He bites his lip, smiling, giggling, thinking about the perfect time to wear this. Tonight? Over dinner? Tomorrow? The next day? The day after? Soon? It has to be soon. He wants to see Jensen's reaction. After all...Jared's doing this for him. Perhaps if he dresses nicely, Jensen will say something to him. If he doesn't, then he didn't like him like Kane theorized.

Surely this is easier than just asking. Jared was never good at confronting his problems.

Wanting to take an edge off, Jared wanders into a bar. When he enters, he's greeted by drunk sailors groping prostitutes, catchy piano tunes, and heavy drinking. It's so fucking different from home that it's absolutely perfect. Jared sits at the bar, setting his bags next to him. He signals for the barkeeper, laying down a few gold coins. The man chuckles at him, cleaning a mug.

"How old are ya, kid?"

Jared smirks. "Old enough. A mug of ale please."

The barkeeper takes the gold, nodding. "One mug of ale coming up."

As the man begins to pour his drink, another man sits next to Jared. He looks at him from his peripheral vision. This man is dressed nicely, like a noble. His hair styled and slicked back, and his nails are perfectly manicured. He smells of the finest oils and fragrances, and without looking, Jared can easily tell that this man has the brightest fucking teeth in all of the 6 continents.

"Give him the money back, Mikey," the man says, dropping a sizeable bag of gold on the counter. "I'll pay for it."

Mikey, the barkeep, sets down Jared's drink, giving him his gold back and taking the other man's sack of gold. Jared snorts, turning to face the man with his mug in his grasp. Well...the guy is handsome, smells nice, and is apparently a gentleman. A few days ago, Jared would happily fall into his lap, but now? Not a chance. He's just too...clean for him. He doesn't have a scruffy beard, or a cool haircut, or a brash accent, or is the Captain of his own ship. He's just not good enough.

"And to whom do I owe the pleasure?" Jared asks, taking a sip of his drink. Gods, it's terrible. Which makes it great!

The man grins, taking Jared's hand. He kisses it and Jared just wants to set him on fire. "Thomas Welling, my dear. And you are?"

"Jared. Just Jared."

"Ah. A boy of mystery. I like it. How do you do, Just Jared?"

"I am fine. Thank you for asking," Jared guzzles down his drink, causing the other men around to stare at him in awe. "And thank you for the drink. Now I must leave."

"Leave? No, please, have another drink. On me."

"I shouldn't. I have somewhere I need to be."

"You would leave my company just when I'm trying to get to know you? You hurt my feelings, Young Jared." Thomas grins, and it makes Jared roll his eyes. "Wherever are you going in such a hurry? I could take you around this lovely port. My family owns everything on this beautiful island. Impressive, is it not?"

"Not." Jared says simply, quickly. "I must leave. Excuse me."

"Now wait just a minute," Thomas grabs Jared's wrist. "I paid for your drink, the least you can do is sit down and talk to me."

"I told you no. Now let go of me!"

"Who do you think you are, you little shit? Do you know who I am?"

Jared sneers at him. "Thomas Welling, apparently, but your name honestly means jack shit to me."

Thomas and the other patrons gasps at his sassback. The older man makes to backhand him, but in steps Jensen, one sword at his side and the other in his hand, but resting on his shoulder. He has that big bright grin on his face that Jared's become so accustomed to, and it makes him grin wider. Once Jensen walks in all the way, the music stops, and it suddenly gets deathly quiet.

"It's not wise treat the Prince of Eroda that way."

Thomas fumbles over his words as Jared snatches away. "The--Prince? The missing Prince?"

"Missing?" Jared frowns. "My parents are looking for me?"

"Everyone is. They say you were taken by pirates, and there is a huge reward for your...return..."

Jensen's smile falls. "Fuck. Jared. To the boat. Quickly. Tell everyone to get ready. I have a feeling we're fighting our way out of this."

Jared picks up his bags, and sprints out of the bar quickly. A few men chase after him, but Jensen's sure the Prince will outrun them. Besides, Kane and the crew are looking out for him, awaiting his return. If they see anyone coming for Jared, they'll be all over it. For now, Jensen prepares himself. It's been only a few days since he's had a swordfight, and he's been itching to raise his steel against other.

Thomas unsheathes his sword, revealing it to be just a pesky rapier. He proceeds to get into his battle stance as other men surround Jensen, each with a sword or blunt weapon by their sides. The Captain cracks his neck to the side, slightly parting his legs so his bad leg doesn't hinder him in this fight. A man on the right strikes first, raising his weapon high. Jensen parries with his cutlasses, kicking the drunk away.

Next, he defends himself against a man who comes at him with a broken bottle. Jensen deflects his attack, driving both swords into the man's chest, killing him. He's done worse. One by one, each man rushes at him, only to fall victim to his swords. Thomas, like the coward he is, runs out of the bar, yelling for the guards to finish Jensen off. Bullocks. Just his luck. And that motherfucker is gonna try and take Jared! Jensen runs out, avoiding the guards.

Meanwhile, Jared runs from his pursuers, ducking and dodging people in the crowd, attempting to get back to the Pala. The men behind him call for help, yelling that they've located the missing Prince. This attracts other people's attention, and they too join in on the chase. Jared does not wish to go back home, not while they're so close to Terran, to discovering the truth of his lineage! And just like that, Jared calls upon the power of The Amulet once more.

(Ogień!)

A fire separates him from his pursuers as Jared hops onto the boat, warning the others of their ill-fated interaction. Kane orders the others to get the remaining boxes of supplies on board, to get everything moving quickly. The crew take position, just in case anyone somehow makes it past the wall of raging fire. The men trying to capture him roar in rage, and resort to using their pistols to make him and the others submit. They shoot at the Pala.

Jared grits his teeth, taking cover. He starts fearing the worst for Jensen, but he hears the Captain call out to get the ship moving; Kane obeys. Jared looks up, spotting Jensen jumping and running across rooftops, shooting at the men shooting his beloved ship. Even from this distance, Jared can clearly see the enjoyment on the Captain's handsome face. Just as he gets to the edge of a roof with water below, he calls to Jared again.

"I'm running out of roof here, Princess. A little help!?"

Jared knows just what to do.

(lód!)

The Prince creates frozen stepping stones for Jensen, and he uses the large structures to jump his way back towards the boat. As he jumps across the last foothold, Jensen is struck by a well timed bullet. Jared shouts, running towards the Captain as the Pala sails away from the port town. He checks Jensen over, looking at his wound. He was only hit in the shoulder. He'll yet live. Lucky bastard. Still...this angers Jared.

He looks back towards the port town, seeing that the soldiers are all boarding ships, trying to catch up with them. Jared doesn't allow it. He yells the magic word again from his Amulet, setting fire to the pier, the boats and igniting the gunpowder in all of the men's hands. They escape the town without anymore opposition on their part, and Jared hauls Jensen and his bags to the Captain's Cabin.

****

"Aah! Fuck! Watch where you're digging!"

"Look, I'm sorry, but I have to get the bullet out. Hold still--!"

"Oh, that motherfucking hurts!"

"Jensen, please! I need you to work with me!" Jared huffs. He proceeds to dig his fingers into the Captain's flesh. "I know for a fact that this isn't the first time you've been shot or had to dig a bullet out."

"No, it isn't. But--FUCK--can you not kill me in the process!?"

"If you keep wiggling, I'll have to dump your whiskey on the wound, and I know how much you love that whiskey. So, please, for the love of the Gods, stop squirming!"

Jensen grumbles something under his breath, but he allows Jared to do what needs to be done. He even bites down hard on a rag for the pain. And while, yes, he's been shot before, it still isn't a pleasant fucking experience! With one last sharp pull, Jared finally extracts the bullet, laughing in joy. Jensen sighs heavily, chugging the last of his fine whiskey. The burn feels good running down his throat and into his stomach. Oh, what he wouldn't give for a snack right now.

Jared sanitizes the wound again, making Jensen tense at the sting. "Do you have anything to stitch it closed?"

"Ugh...no...unfortunately. Look, just tie a rag or something over it. It'll heal over time."

The Prince gently touches the bullet wound with his fingertips. His Amulet glows green. That's a color Jensen hasn't seen yet. "I have a better idea. This won't hurt. Trust me."

(Leczyć...)

Jared utters this word, and Jensen's wound soon heals itself, be coming knowing more than a passing memory. The pain is gone instantly, and Jensen looks at the Prince in wonder. He touches the spot where he was shot just to make sure he wasn't going crazy. Jensen chuckles, mussing up Jared's hair affectionately.

"You are a thing of wonders, my boy."

Jared smiles. "Yeah, well..."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that. How do you do all that? Ya know, what The Amulet does? How's it work?"

"I guess..." Jared puts his hair behind his ears, laughing shyly. So fucking cute. "It's just something it does. Spells, I suppose, but that'd be too 'Witchy' to call em. My family has had this Amulet for generations, passing it to the next generation and so on. We have no idea where it comes from, or how it got into our possession. But we know it's magic, and that there are only three words it responds to, words of our ancient tongue."

"And you wish to know more about it." Jensen finishes.

"Yes. I guess it's not something a pirate would say. Wanting the truth instead of treasure? That's horrible pirate talk, yeah?"

"I don't think you're a horrible pirate."

Jared looks at him in that way. Doe-eyed. "Really?"

"Really. I think you're bad pirate, just not a horrible one."

They both grin when Jared lightly taps him on his chest. It's silent then, nothing being said between them, just staring. Intense. But finally, Jared says what's on his mind, asking him a question. It's a subject Jensen didn't expect to talk about, and it brings up memories.

"Jensen, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. But if it's about how I keep my hair in this style, I won't tell. It's a secret I'll take to my grave."

"No, not that...though we'll get to that later. I just...um...how did you get your limp? I've seen you walking around, and it's not at all too noticeable, so I just...I'm sorry. You don't have to answer."

"No, no..." Jensen says quietly, head down. "It's fine. I guess it was gonna come out sooner or later, right? I try my best to hide it, to make it less noticeable than it already is. Not many on this vessel know about it. Just Kane because he was there, but...I'll tell you. So, we were just starting out, stealing from those rich fucks who would pick up random kids to use as slaves. Kane and I pinched a lot of those stuck up bastards. But then...in the dead of night, as we were thieving, one of the owners caught us."

"And what happened after?"

"Well, for two 14 year old boys, we couldn't exactly fight against someone so fucking large. He beat me good with a lead pipe, almost crushing my leg to oblivion. Kane, he...he saved my life when he killed the fucker. Over the years, the physicians said I'd never have proper control over it again. They were half right. Now I gotta be self conscious about how I walk. Imagine that. Bastard of the Sea, afraid of what his men will say about their Captain limping like a haggard old man."

Jared listens to Jensen's story with his undivided attention, eyes always on his. He kneels in front of Jensen, rolling up his pant leg.

"What are you doing?"

Jared frowns, placing his hands on Jensen's bare leg. "It's been so long. Years. I have no idea if this'll work or not, but..."

"No, wait."

Jared does not listen. He says that magic word again, and his Amulet glows green. Jensen then starts to feel a strange tingling in his leg, prickling. Then suddenly, pain. The bones in his leg break and snap, reshaping themselves inside of him. After 5 long seconds, the pain stops, almost as if it were just a bad dream. Jared gasps, looking upon Jensen's leg. Jensen touches it, then stands, walking a little towards the washroom. His leg. It's healed! He's okay!

"You fixed my leg." Jensen says, breathless. He grins.

Jared shrugs, rubbing his arm. "It was nothing..."

"It wasn't nothing," The Captain hugs Jared close to him, spinning him around the room, laughing. "It was everything! Everytime I think you can't surprise me more, you go and do shit like this. What next, huh?"

"We'll have to see, won't we?" Jared grins, fixing his clothes. His stomach growls, and he looks up at Jensen again. "I never ate breakfast."

"Me either. Come on, let's go eat."

****

Night has fallen again, and Jensen is enjoying the stars with his crew, singing and dancing and drinking on the ship's deck. It's a sort of party, one that Jensen rarely has for them outside of thieving and successful treasure hunting raids. This time is different. He's haviing this shindig just for the sake of having it, because it's fun. Right now, however, he's waiting on Jared who insisted that he try on his new clothes.

Royalty. What can you do, right?

"We've been getting tones of action around since Jared joined, eh, Captain?" Kane smiles, mug of strong rum in his hand.

"Yeah. We have. Gods, that kid. Such a nuisance at first, but now--It's strange because, try as I might, can't imagine me--us--without him. Without his company, without his sudden annoying knowledge on everything. It'll suck when the time comes to take him back."

"Well, what if he doesn't want to go back?"

"What do you mean? Of course he wants to go back home. You heard him. He misses his parents. They're even looking for him, giving away money to those who find and return him."

"Why don't you try asking him what he wants, hm?"

"Oh, don't start this with me right now, okay?"

"Hey, buddy, it's fine. Listen, all in saying is..." Kane trails off, looking over Jensen's shoulder. "Oh my. Captain, turn around. Your boy awaits."

Jensen frowns, turning around. He spots Jared coming out of the Captain's Cabin in his new clothing, hair braided towards the side. He is utterly magnificent, clothed in what looks to be a mixture of royal robes with a pinch of rogue sass. He makes this combination of lifestyles work, and Jensen can't help but to walk steadily towards him. Jared notices him, and smiles, fixing his hair. There's no need for it. He looks fine. He looks--

"You look beautiful." Jensen says. The words come out before he can catch them. It's too late to turn back.

The pretty little blush touches Jared's cheeks. "Thank you. You look great yourself."

"Don't I always?"

"Cocky as ever."

"Damn straight." He holds out his arm, embarrassed by the question he's about to ask. "Princess, would you like to dance with me."

Without hesitation, Jared accepts, looping his arm with Jensen's. He grins. "I'd be honored."

Jensen guides him towards the other men then, twirling his finger toward them silently. He wants them to play something that doesn't involve them clapping their hands and stomping their feet loudly. Eventually, Jim finds a small lute, tugging on the strings softly. Mark finds a drum, softly tapping his hand on the instrument, finding a lovely beat. Lastly, another member of the crew grabs a violin.

Soon, a steady rhythm is found, and delightful and pleasant music fills the air. Jensen leads them into dance, moving his feet as if he's danced his entire life. Jared is able to keep up with him, matching his swaying movements. Unexpectedly, Jensen twirls him, pulling Jared back to him until his back is against his chest. They return to their original position, gliding across the deck as the song continues to play.

"I didn't know you could dance."

Jensen laughs. "You never asked me."

"Yes...I guess you're right." Jared looks to his right, seeing that Kane and his crush are dancing together in secret. "I guess it's contagious."

Jensen looks too, spotting Kane kiss Steve on his cheek. "Seems that way. Though I could never kiss such a high ranking individual such as yourself."

"I bet." Jared snickers.

"Jared?"

"Yes?"

"I don't...I don't deserve this."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't deserve to share this moment with you. I was never destined to be in your presence, to have you in my arms, looking so beautiful, so perfect. You've lit a spark in me, and I can't blow it out. I truly don't deserve this...but I thank the Gods right now for this moment. I thank them for having our fates cross because...I...I'm falling in love with you."

"Jensen..." Jared whispers, small tears in his eyes. "Please...don't say these things."

"I have to. I can't keep them to myself anymore. You have to know what you mean to me. Say the word right now and I'll return you to your family. Just like that. Treasure be damned. You've worked your way into my heart, and I'll prove to you that I mean what I say."

Jared sheds real tears this time, and around Jensen's neck. "Jensen, I believe you. I believe you. I'm falling for you too. Oh, Jensen. Kiss me. Please."

The Captain, finally able to admit his feelings to himself and the object of his desires, leans down until his lips press against Jared's. They share a passionate kiss together, and as soon as they finish, the crew begin applauding, cheering and whooping for the two of them. Jared laughs when Jensen hugs him to his chest tightly.

But their happy moment is soon interrupted when lightning strikes, and the winds pick up dramatically. Everyone scrambles to their stations, preparing for the worst, but Jared and Jensen look to the horizon, spotting another ship. It's different; there's something strange about that vessel. It glows a ghastly green, and has a flag with a skull and crossbones with a...sword driven through the top of the skull. Oh no. This means only one thing.

"The Dark Voyage." Jared and Jensen say in unison.


	4. I'm Not Leaving You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen face off against The Dark Voyage while locating Terran.
> 
> Later, Jensen makes a huge decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, guys. The final chapter. I appreciate all the love and support! Enjoy!

The Dark Voyage.

Sometimes called The Wild Hunt, The First Pirates, or Dragon's Roost.

The tales of these creatures are endless, and any sailor or pirate have been wary of them since...well, forever. Jared was assured that they were just a mere myth, but it seems that myths are popping up out of the woodwork lately. The Dark Voyage's exact goals are unclear, but it's said that any and all vessels that encounter the ghostly crew suffer greatly which is why they need to get the fuck out of here now!

The Dark Voyage's Captain is unknown, but many legends claim that he is a man out of time, exploring worlds to collect and condemn wretched souls. Whatever the truth of it, Jared and Jensen are just determined to get as far away from them as possible to protect the crew.

"Alright, everyone!" Jensen starts, yelling at the crew. "Pulls us out of this fucking stormy mess!"

"Yes, Captain!" Kane shouts back, grabbing Steve to help.

Jensen stalks over towards the wheel, Jared right by his side. "If those bastards want a scrap, we'll give em one!" Jensen stops Jared though, preventing him from going any further. "No, I can't let you stay up here. Go down into the crew's quarters. Wait for me there."

"What? No, I'm staying with you!"

"Jared, if you stay up here, it's a possibility that you might get hurt, or worse, and I'm not taking that chance."

"I'm with you on this, remember!? You and I as a team. I won't leave you up here to die fighting ghostly apparitions!"

"Please, don't be so difficult." Jensen is having trouble trying to keep it together. "Just listen to what I say--"

"Please, we can do this together--"

"--I don't want to have to--"

"Jensen, this is suicide--"

"--you're making this very difficult, so please, just--"

"I'm not leaving you--"

"And I don't want to lose you so suddenly!" Jensen finally snaps, grabbing both of Jared's shoulders. He's staring at him desperately, pleading. Jared stares right back, shocked at the outburst. Jensen brings his volume down by a small fraction due to the storm. "I cannot bear to think about what will happen if you are hurt up here trying to defend one of us. Please, listen to me. Hide."

The Pirate Captain has never been more concerned about another human life before. Ever. Not even Kane, who he respects very much. Jared has become the exception for many, many things lately, and Jensen just can't understand it. All he knows is that seeing Jared hurt will cause him to go on a bloodthirsty frenzy, the likes of which he doesn't want the poor lad to see.

Yet finally, Jared nods, getting on the tips of his toes to smack a kiss on Jensen's lips. It's sweet, and it has Jensen almost dropping everything to stay down there with him...but he cannot. He must protect his crew, he must protect the vessel, and he must protect Jared by not allowing anyone or anything to get down there with him.

"Do not die on me, Captain." Jared commands, taking off into the bottom of the ship.

Jensen watches sadly as he goes, unsheathing one of his swords. "I'll try not to. For you."

He gets behind the wheel, and with one mighty pull, he spins the ship in the opposite direction, steering them away from the ghostly crew. The Pala is rocked by the storm, and The Dark Voyage gives chase. Dean commands the crew to man the cannons and the swivels, aiming towards the ghost ship.

It will probably prove futile to fire at it, but they have to try. They're so close to the treasure, he can feel it! And he won't let anyone or anything stand in his way.

Well...their way now.

"Ready!" Jensen yells. "Aim! Fire!"

The Pirate Captain points his sword at the ship as the men fire the cannons at the ghost ship. Surprisingly, it does does damage, and the crew all cheer in joy. Their victory, however, is short lived when the enemy vessel repairs itself. It's damaged parts shape and creak until they return to their previous splendor.

Jensen curses aloud, commanding them to abandon the attack in favor of sailing away out of reach. But yet again, fate is not kind to the Bastard of the Sea. The Dark Voyage fires a series of ghostly harpoons at the ship. They cling to them, in a matter of seconds, the Pala and her crew are being pulled towards The Dark Voyage. The men attempt to cut the strings of the harpoons, but their swords pass through the ropes.

Below the deck, Jared shrieks as a harpoon zips past him, grazing his cheek slightly. It bleeds, but he quickly says the magic words to heal his wound. He growls, listening to the men above fight against the specters of the night. He cannot allow this to continue.

Jared trudges into the brig, breaking open the lock with a hammer. He goes past Morgan's cell, grabbing one of Jensen's mounted shortswords off the wall. He tries to ignore Morgan's words as he prepares himself for battle.

"Release me, Dear Prince, and you will have an extra hand to fight with in this battle."

"No." Jared says curtly, securing the sword sheath on his back.

"I beg you, Your Highness," Morgan sobs, but Jared sees through his act. "Allow me to help! I have changed my ways, honestly! I do not wish to perish in this attack."

"Keep begging." Jared responds, turning around to leave. "Just like your victims. Death is cheap recompense for the likes of you."

And just like that, Morgan's mask falls, and his true self is revealed again. "You let me out of here, you son of a whore! Ackles will cut me to pieces if we survive this! He already took my damn eye and my fucking ear!"

"Good."

Jared slams the door closed, pointedly ignoring Morgan's screams once again. He inhales and exhales slowly, steeling himself for the battle that is to come. He's never fought a real threat with a sword before, let alone ghost pirates, but he's a fast learner. Jared runs up the stairs quickly, two at a time, sword at his side.

When he gets up to the deck, all he sees is chaos. Their ship is beside the ghost ship's, and he witnesses many of the specters swinging across, engaging in combat with the crew. One such ghost swings to him, weapon drawn. Jared blocks the hit against him, and counterattacks, slashing the ghost in two. It's figure dissipates, but it only reappears on the boat again to repeat it's actions.

Jared defeats it again quickly, looking for Jensen who is not at the wheel anymore. He finally sees him, taking out droves of ghosts with his twin flintlock pistols, firing in quick succession. He seems to be dancing by how fast he's moving and shooting. Each ghost vanishes once they're hit, only to reappear after a few minutes. Jared interferes when a ghost sneaks up on Jensen, sword raised.

Jared springs into action. He hops up over a barrel only to cast his fire spell at the ghost. It screeches painfully, and disappears for good, never reappearing. That's the key to fighting them. The Amulet. Jensen turns to him, smile firmly in place before attacking a ghost behind him.

"I thought I told you to stay down there."

"Aren't you glad I didn't?"

Jensen smirks. "You're so disobedient."

"Only when I need to be." Jared huffs, defending himself against an advancing ghost. He and Jared stand with each other, back to back. "Wanna do this together?"

"Oh, yeah. Let's do it."

Jensen starts it, shooting two ghosts in the face as Jared freezes two on his side. Jensen shoots those as well, and they explode; the ice shards impale other ghosts, and they yelp at the pain. They repeat this tactic of Jared using The Amulet and Jensen finishing them off. The Prince thinks about what he's doing as he's doing it.

Never did he ever once think that he'd be destroying pirate ghosts with the greatest, most famous pirate in all of history. He's staring in his own childhood story, and he cannot get enough of it. Jared parries an attack with his shortsword, setting fire to the ghost who nearly decapitated him. Jensen fires the last two bullets of his flintlocks, and discards them, only to quickly pull out two more from behind the waistband of his trousers.

Jared whistles as the Captain fires more rounds into an attacker's head. "I am impressed."

"Naturally." Jensen hums.

"I suppose that quick thinking combined with careful planning is what helped you survive this long."

"Oh, yes, those are definitely the biggest factors in my survival. Dammit, they just keep coming! Listen, Princess..."

"Yeah?"

"If we live through this, remind me to thank--"

"Thank me later."

"Gotcha."

They resume in their battle against the enemies from beyond the grave. Jensen runs out of bullets in his guns again, and he ditches them, going back to his cutlasses. He attacks the invaders with the utmost urgency; they need to win this fight or all is lost. Not just the treasure, but their lives as well. Jensen cannot bear to think about living in a world where Jared is dead, so he has to fight. He has to.

And Jared? Jared wishes to protect those he holds most dear. Jim, Mark, Kane, Steve...and how could he ever forget Jensen? Especially Jensen. He cannot allow himself to falter now. He must use every single ounce of power in that Amulet to repel this attack, or they will surely fail. He cannot afford to lose, none of them can. The stakes are too high.

Yet once again, the Gods decide to shit in their breakfast once again, so to speak, and more ghosts board the ship, overwhelming the crew as well as Jared and Jensen. Just as they begin to believe that the end is near, they hear the voice of a man, yelling for the spirits to stop the attack on the mortals. The ghosts stand down, lowering their weapons as another ghostly apparition climbs aboard, taller than the rest.

He has long, flowing hair as well as a maintained beard, the crown of a King and a beautiful golden longsword as lovely as the North star. The ghost is fairly handsome for being...well, a ghost. Jared looks upon him, certain that they spirit before him is the Captain of The Dark Voyage. His suspicions are confirmed when the ghost speaks solely to Jared and Jensen.

"Most impressive, the both of you. To take on my men with such...conviction and determination. One would think that you were both made for spectral extermination."

"Yeah," Jensen sneers. "In another life."

The ghost puts his sword to Jensen's throat. "You would do well to not speak out of turn in front of a King."

"Really?" Jensen looks to the crown. "Didn't notice."

Jared speaks next, not wanting Jensen to get himself killed. "What is your name, Your Majesty?"

The ghost sheathes his sword, looking upon the young Prince. He smiles warmly. "Manners. I do so love when I encounter mortals with manners. Alas, Little Prince, I have many names as well. I am a man out of time, flowing through the currents. My name's include, Artur, Arturus, or Pendragon, but my true name is, and always will be, Arthur."

"I hate to be just a bother, Your Majesty," Jared begins with a smile. "But will you allow us passage out of these waters to the hidden island of Terran?"

"Why ever would I do that?"

"Because if you don't, I'm gonna keep blowing your goddamn head off." Jensen growls.

Arthur glares at Jensen, but Jared reins the other Captain back in. "Because we have no issue with you, or your men. I am aware of your intentions, and I must assure you, we are not wretched souls."

"Aye, but you are, my sweet." Arthur breathes. "I can smell it from a mile away. There is a soul here whose stench would ward off even the most kindly of creatures. I must have it. I must collect, condemn."

"Morgan." Jensen whispers. "You must be talking about Morgan."

Arthur looks to him in disbelief. "There is one man here on this vessel with that strong of a stench? Impossible!"

"It is not impossible." Jared says. "I can bring him to you, just so you can see him for yourself. If we can prove it, you must let us pass."

The Captain of The Dark Voyage glances thoughtfully at Jared, and then completely glares at Jensen. This is the most frightened that either of them have ever been, and Jensen is known to bottle up his feelings. After much deliberation, he orders Jared to fetch Morgan, but just as he heads towards the stairs, Jensen takes over. He doesn't want Jared anywhere near that psychopath again. So, he signals for Kane and Mark to help him.

Jensen makes it to the brig, seeing that the lock has been busted on the door. Jared. That explains the sword. Nonetheless, takes out the keys to Morgan's cell, sticking it through the keyhole. It's already such a great thing that his hands and feet are already shackled. He looks at Jensen with a smirk.

"I knew you needed my help." Morgan says, sure of himself.

Jensen smirks back at him, opening the cell. He doesn't bother unlocking him, dragging him out of the brig. "Yeah, we need you alright. Come along."

Morgan is lead back up to the deck of the vessel where he spots various ghosts standing by, awaiting orders from their Captain. He rattles his shackles, frustrated. "What are you waiting for? Get me out!"

Jensen does not listen. He only pushes Morgan towards Arthur who seems surprised, yet enticed. "Here he is. As promised."

Arthur's eyes go wide, and he grins. "Oh, yes! Yes, this is him! The great stench! What a foul mortal. I shall take great pleasure putting him to justice with my Excalibur."

"What the fuck is happening here!?" Morgan yells. Soon, two ghost pirates take hold of him, dragging him back to their vessel. "No! Get your hands off of me! Let go of me! Nooooo!"

Eventually, Morgan disappears in the bowels of Arthur's ship, screams silenced. He will finally be judged for his crimes against the world for good, Jared is sure of it. Soon, Arthur's ghostly crew retreat back to their ship as the somewhat mortal King addresses Jared and Jensen again. His hands are behind his back, and he seems very pleased by their efforts. They just barely got through that.

"I remain at a loss for words at your performance."

"Will you let us go?" Jensen asks.

"Of course. A deal is a deal after all." Arthur smiles fondly at Jared again. "You are such a gift to this world, and to the many others you belong in. The two of you, surprisingly."

"What?"

"I can see many worlds, and inside each of them, there is you..." Arthur looks at Jensen. "And you. Together. I am quite fond of the strange, older versions of yourselves that take part in a moving picture of sorts, spreading joy and love to their admirers."

Jared frowns. "Moving pictures?"

"Admirers?" Jensen adds.

"Ah. Forgive me. I am rambling. You are free to go. Terran is just ahead, shielded by ancient magic. Take care."

Arthur hops aboard his own vessel, and detaches the harpoons that were lodged into the Pala. The storm around the calms, and The Dark Voyage vanishes from this world and into the next. King Arthur's words resonate with both Jared and Jensen, leaving them puzzled. Stunned.

The Dark Voyage, The Wild Hunt, it's real, and it's leader is indeed a man out of time, traveling from one point to the next without end. Jared thinks that is the greatest adventure of all, to travel between worlds, but he fears that he might not like whatever he might see in one of them, and he believes it wouldn't be wise to mingle with an alternate version of himself.

Soon enough, after the waters calm a bit, Jared's necklace lights against it's own volition, and shoots a straight line ahead until a large, magical fissure opens up. A blue portal. He gasps, walking towards the front of the ship with Jensen for a closer look. Inside of the portal, they see more water, but something else beyond. A shore of some sort. Jensen clasps his hand on Jared's shoulder with a grin.

"You did it." He says. "You found Terran."

"With help from the greatest pirate of all time no less."

"Kiss ass."

"I have an ass worth kissing."

"I bet you do. Is that an invitation?"

Jared smiles, tucking himself into Jensen's side as the Captain holds his waist. "Perhaps. I haven't decided if you are worthy to look upon my body."

"I've groped it a few times, I think I'm ready to see it in all it's glory."

"A few times? I thought you said only the once."

Jensen grins bashfully, scratching his head. "Oops?"

"Mhm."

Despite their banter, they press onward into the large portal, unsure of what they'll find inside.

****  
Well...it definitely is not an island per say, but a cave of sorts with a large beach. Jensen had Jim and Steve anchor the ship near the still active portal as the rest of them used the rowboats to get to Terran's shore. It's strange here. The sky is different from their world's sky. It's grey, and the sun seems to be a light red, and there is a moon out at the same time. Very strange.

"I'm glad I kidnapped you," Jensen mutters, looking around the beach. "Otherwise we wouldn't be here."

Jared rolls his eyes. "Comforting."

The men walk the beach for sometime, looking around for some sort of sign. Soon, Jared find a huge stone door with beautiful, intricate carvings engraved. The patterns resemble the same ones on The Amulet, sparking Jared's immediate curiosity. Jensen rushes over to him when he calls out to the crew. There seems to be no way to get through.

He gazes at the door again, looking it over. The Prince eventually spots a small indentation within the stone door. It's roughly around the same size as The Amulet. Jared takes it from around his neck, holding it in his hands. Before he can place the Amulet in the door, Jensen grabs his wrist gently.

"It could be a trap." He warns. "Something doesn't feel right about this place."

"Aww, getting cold feet, Captain?"

Jensen purses his lips, fixing his gaze at Jared; he is unamused. "Har, har. I'm all for grabbing uncharted treasure, but this place...I thought it'd be different. Doesn't sit well with me."

Jared turns serious, putting his hand over Jensen's heart. He speaks softly. "We've come so far, Jensen. Don't let it be for naught."

And how can he resist him? It's impossible. Damn him and his angelic face and determination! It's steadily proving to be Jensen's one true weakness. The Pirate reluctantly agrees with Jared, and watches as he takes off the Amulet, putting into the hole. It fits perfectly, and shines blue. The floor rumbles softly, and the door opens without incident. Jared takes the Amulet back, smiling at Jensen.

Okay, so he was wrong about there being any booby traps. So what?

He's set off more than his fair share in all of his years of adventuring. Nonetheless, Jared enters the dark cave first, Amulet illuminating the area. Jensen and his men light torches, squeezing through the cramped space. It's chilly in here, and Jensen can practically feel the darkness creeping up on him in these caverns. Still, he and the rest of the crew follow Jared.

The Prince gasps, pointing ahead. "I see something ahead. A light. Might be what the looking for."

"Thank the fucking Gods." Jensen mutters. "Can't stand being in this cramped space."

"Wait. You're a pirate."

"So? And?"

"And you're claustrophobic? You go in hidden caves and tunnels all the time!"

Jensen purses his lips together as Jared smiles like a prick. "Don't judge me."

"I'm not judging."

"You're fucking smiling, you dick!"

Jared snickers. "Sorry. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."

"I know you will." Jensen sighs, groping Jared's rear. He grins as Jared's smile fades, and he blushes. "There. Much better."

"I hate you."

"Lies. Lead on."

Jared swallows down the insult he was preparing for Jensen, and continues to lead them all towards the light. The closer they get, the more Jared starts to feel the Amulet of Eathos thrum, vibrating in a rhythmic tone. Finally, they group come to the other side of the cave, looking around in awe. Well, the damn legends were right. There's definitely treasure here, stacks upon stacks of gold coins, vases, trunks and goblets.

It's more gold than either had ever imagined seeing. Jensen looks at Jared with a huge smile; Jared returns the action, hugging him. Jensen wraps his arms around Jared, and kisses him on the lips. They did it! They found the treasure together. It fills Jared's heart with joy; he set out to do something, and he accomplished it. He went on an epic quest across the sea with a handsome scoundrel...and yet...

Jared breaks away from Jensen, and he watches the Captain order his men to bag up the treasure. Jared feels a little incomplete. Sure, treasure is cool, but he wanted something else too. He desired to know more about The Amulet of Eathos and its relation to Terran and Eroda. Then suddenly, just as Jared ponders on what to do next, the Amulet vibrates again, picking up on something in the treasure room.

He turns, looking for whatever is setting off The Amulet. He spots it then. Another stone door. Jared slowly approaches the structure, taking off The Amulet once more. He licks his lips, nervous. There is more that lies beyond this treasure, he's certain of that. Jared places the object in the slot, and the door opens, revealing a blue portal behind it, not unlike the one they went through to get here. Jared almost goes through, but he's stopped by Jensen.

"Don't think you're going alone in there." He says with a grin. "Can't let you have all the fun."

Jared smiles. "Of course."

Jensen talks to his men. "Take the treasure back to the ship. If we're not back in 30 minutes, leave. Kane...take care of the Pala, of everyone."

Kane hauls a large bag of gold over his shoulder, looking at both Jared and Jensen. "Don't even think about it. You come back. The both of you. We aren't going to abandon you two. We're family."

Jensen glances at Jared as Kane and the others pack the treasure away and leave. "Family..."

Jared nods. "Family. Shall we?"

"After you, Your Highness."

Jared takes deep breaths before walking through the portal, finding it to be very different on the outside. Jensen is right behind him, and they both gaze at the hall they've been transported to. Torches on the walls light up as the walk down the large corridors. Jensen holds tight to the one he brought with him.

These halls...the material in which they were made are incredible! The artwork is beautiful; the masonry. Whoever could have built this place? Jared's answers would soon be answered. As they continue their walk towards the unknown, they look upon the walls, seeing drawings, carvings, a story just waiting to be told. Jared beckons Jensen to him, looking at one such carving.

"What's the story?" Jensen asks.

Jared frowns, trying to decipher the texts and the illustrations. "I'm trying to figure it out. I can...I can somehow read this. Just a second."

And Jared tries his best. He figures out the correct wording as he reads over the ancient writings.

Long ago, there were four gods, each possessing great power. They were not the best gods, but they were just and fair in their own right. One day, however, three of the gods fought each other, each believing that they were above the other. The strongest god, who was tired of the infighting, cast the other three out from the heavens.

All was not lost to the three gods. While they were banished from ever going back up into the heavens, they each transferred their divine powers into three Amulets, living as mortals. They separated from each other, each going in different directions in opposite sides of Eathos. They lived as Monarchs, building kingdoms of their very own.

They produced heirs, generations and generations of Demigods. Eventually, after the original gods' deaths, their culture was lost, and the true nature of The Three Amulets were too. If they are all reunited, then one heir to any of the three thrones may make a single wish to the High God. The Amulets reside with their respective rulers in Eroda, Kaer Varen, and Sytis.

One blue, one red, and one green, each containing a series of different powers belonging to the gods.

Jared reads all of this back to Jensen carefully while also assessing the information for himself. The revelation of his kingdom's origins shock him, but he is even more surprised by the fact that he, and his father and the men that came before, are essentially Demigods, able to harness the powers of the Original King of Eroda, the First King. Jared laughs in astonishment, clutching The Amulet.

"Gods," he says. "They were gods. They were banished, and they hold their power within these Amulets. They can be joined together!"

Jensen is skeptical. "Yeah, but is it a good idea to do that? I mean, meeting a god isn't the best thing for me because...well, have you met me? I'm a walking sin!"

Jared almost argues back, but he notices another room up ahead. He drops whatever he was about to say, and power walks down the long hall, Jensen following him every step of the way. Jared and Jensen soon make it into the room, finding it adorned with the finest of silks, golds, and decor. It's a lovely room, and Jared looks around. There is a large chair in the middle; a black, spiked crown rests atop of the cushion.

"It's a throne room." Jared deduces, walking up to the crown. He picks it up, gazing at the written words upon the wall with a frown. "More of my ancient language. These are much harder to translate. I've never seen them before."

"Jared, we need to leave. I have a bad feeling about this place."

"Just a moment."

Soon, the exit out of the room becomes sealed shut by a sliding door, startling them both. Jensen rushes towards the exit, pounding at the wall, but nothing. It doesn't budge at all. They hear a strange bubbling sound underneath of them, and look to see a black liquid rising from the center of the room. Two dark circles.

Out shoots two cloaked beings with staves, hissing threats in an archaic language. Jared freezes, looking upon their faces. Skulls. These are Wraiths, or probably Wights, undead Sorcerers that wield dark magic. Just their luck. They've been encountering myth after myth, and legend after legend on their adventure, and it doesn't seem to be letting up any time soon.

"Why do the gods hate us so much, Princess?" Jensen sighs, drawing his swords.

Jared looks back at the words on the wall. "I don't know, but I believe I can help. Just hold them off for a bit, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Hold off two dark Sorcerers while you get to read. Anything else you want from me?"

"Don't die?"

"No promises."

Jensen engages in combat against the Sorcerers, dodging their concentrated blasts of evil magic. He takes cover behind a pillar after his left sword is destroyed by a bolt of darkness. He swears silently, then proceeds to pull out one of his pistols. Jensen counts to three, and shoots out of cover, hitting one of the Sorcerers directly in the head.

"Yes!" He cheers. However, the Sorcerer recovers, roaring back at him for his attack. Jensen's grin fades. "Uh oh."

The Sorcerers lash out at him fiercely, sending attack after attack upon the pillar Jensen is hiding behind. They're destroying it piece by piece, and he can feel that his time is wasting away with each passing second. Jensen calls out to Jared impatiently, poking his head out from the corner.

"Any time now!"

Jared is lucky the things won't attack him, probably because he's royalty. He continues to decipher the words. "I'm almost done! Just one more word!"

"Surely one fucking word isn't that hard to decode!" Jensen yells, rolling out of cover to shoot both Sorcerers quickly. Just for distraction of course. "Hurry!"

"I'm trying!"

"Try harder!"

"Do you want to die?"

The Captain picks up an ornate shield from long ago, using it to block the Sorcerers' magic. "No, I prefer to live, thank you very much."

"Then zip it!"

Jared rereads the walls over and over, trying to think of the final words. The text reads:

"Heir to Eroda, son or daughter to the King, heed these words. There can only be one to ascend to the Throne of Three, to reach the heavens for their wish. We bestow upon you a Word of Strength to escape this place. That word is Crumble."

Jared looks for another way to translate it in his language, searching the wall while Jensen battles with the Sorcerers. Time is running out for them, and they much hurry. Jared closes his eyes, diving into his mind for the lost language. He is a descendant of the First King, so there must be something there. And there is. A sliver of information, a tiny speck long forgotten.

And finally, Jared deciphers the final word.

(Rozpadać)

Instantly, the Sorcerers cease their relentless pursuit against Jensen, and fade away. The ground shakes, and soon the entire room does as well. The ceiling begins to fall down around them, but the blocked door slides back, allowing them to leave. Jensen runs to Jared, grabbing his wrist. He takes them out of the crumbling throne room. The hall leading them there is no different.

The entire place is collapsing. Jared and Jensen reach the portal before being flattened by a large chunk of the ceiling. Again, it wasn't just the throne room that's crumbling. It's Terran as a whole. The two of them race towards the caverns, noting that Kane and the others have cleaned out the treasure room. Jared soothes Jensen as they squeeze through the rocks, promising him that he'll get to count all the previous gold back on the ship.

It works for now, and they finally escape back onto the beach. Kane is here with a rowboat, keeping his promise. Jensen grins as they hop on, rowing back to the Pala as the small island quakes from that tiny spell. They board the ship, and Jensen takes the wheel, turning them out of the portal that lead them here. He and Jared look back as Terran is destroyed, and the portal closes behind them.

****

Dinner was eventful later on. The crew got their fair share of the massive treasure, which was definitely more than any one of them had imagined it'd be. Right there, as they toasted to their newfound wealth, Kane kissed Steve right there, professing his love for him in front of the whole crew. Might as well have been a marriage proposal with the way Steve fell into Kane's arms.

Jared smiled throughout it all, trying desperately to not look at Jensen. He failed once, and regretted it. He was staring right at him over his mug of ale. It was brief, but was still intense enough to cause the young Prince to blush profusely.

"Your half has been confined within the brig." Jensen tells Jared when they are alone in the Captain's Cabin. "In between navigating the ship, I've assigned Kane and Steve to watch over it so no one sneaks away at it."

Jared snickers. "You think it's a good idea to leave them alone for this long?"

"If they spill any sort of fluid on my ship, they'd best be prepared to clean it up."

"Ugh!" Jared laughs. "That's disgusting."

"You started it."

"Yeah, I guess I did." Jared begins to unfasten his jack, but finds that his hands won't stop shaking. He sighs. "Jensen, can you, uh, help me with..."

"Oh," Jensen chuckles. "Of course."

"It's just that it's so tight."

"Tight, huh?"

Jared blushes. "Yeah..."

Jensen unfastens the jack, helping Jared to take it off of him. His hands linger on Jared's shoulders, and his fingers dip in through the neckline. Jared's heart speeds up in his chest as Jensen pushes the fabric on his shirt down, exposing his bare shoulders. Jensen kisses the flesh gently, and Jared feels like he's slowly being set on fire.

He pushes Jensen away; the blush has spread throughout his whole body. "Don't do...that."

"Why not? Don't you like it?"

Jared nods quickly, eagerly. "I do! I do like it, I love it, but..."

Jensen knits his brows together with a smirk. "But what?"

"You know..."

"Know?"

"I haven't...done anything with a man."

Jensen's eyes go wide. "Anything?"

"Well, when I say anything, I mean I haven't let anyone...inside." Jared doesn't look at Jensen when he says it, but the Captain tilts his head upwards until their eyes lock.

"I would be your first." Jensen states. He huffs, smiling. "Wow. I've taken a lot of people's innocence, consensually of course, but I've never slept with royalty."

"Don't say it in such a crude manner..."

Jensen smiles sincerely, holding Jared's face in his hands. "No. No, you are right. You aren't just some one-time conquest for me. I do have unwavering feelings for you, Jared."

Jared melts. "This is the first time since being aboard this ship that you have called me by my name."

"So I have."

"Say it again?"

"Jared."

The Prince kisses Jensen on the neck. "Again."

"Mmm. Jared."

Jared's hand travels down towards Jensen's crotch, and he squeezes. "One more time."

"Jared."

In a flash, Jares is thrown on his back by Jensen who kisses him with want, tossing precautions to the wind. Jared kisses him back, wanting this just as much as he does. Their hands travel all over their bodies, slowly removing all manner of clothing until they lay atop each other in the nude. Jared, desperate for release, grinds up into Jensen's touch. He craves the friction.

Jensen bites his neck, nipping at the soft flesh. He soothes over his bites with his tongue, licking small circles. Jared suppresses a moan, but that does not seem to satisfy Jensen.

"You can make noise." He breathes, flicking Jared's nipple with his thumb. "I get off on that."

Jared whines. "Someone will hear."

"Then let them hear. It's just you and I in this room." Jensen reaches under his bed for oil. He uncorks the bottle, pouring some into his palm. His hand disappears between Jared's legs, and pokes at his entrance, spreading him open. Jared clutches the sheets, gasping. "You can be as loud as you want, love."

Jensen's fingers work inside of Jared, doing their purpose: to pleasure him. He opens Jared up to his most special spot, the greatest pleasure known to man. Jensen brushes his fingers against that spot, making Jared's toes curl and his breath hitch. Jared has never felt this way before, like his tongue has swallowed down a cluster of rainbows, a fire spreading through his body staring in his stomach.

His member becomes fully erect, standing straight up. It leaks almost painfully from the amount of pleasure being given to him. Jensen puts his mouth on it, hollowing his cheeks for the better. Jensen smirks mentally at the strangled gasp that Jared produces, followed by a full bodied moan that makes the Captain's own tool drip. Jared's fingers go into Jensen's hair, grasping, holding him in place as he stutters through an orgasm.

Jensen, being the deviant that he is, suckles every last drop while still wiggling his fingers deep inside the Prince. He withdraws, eager to know how it would feel to have his most sensitive organ inside of the lad. He sushes Jared who moans in excitement, wanting more pleasure from him. Jensen smirks outwardly this time, pushing some of Jared's hair back. He looks beautiful here; his eyes are different again.

"Pick a damn eye color, Princess." He whispers in the most loving and kind way possible.

Jared smiles. "I'm a Prince."

"I know, love. Relax for me, yeah? I want this to be special for you."

Jensen lays on top of Jared, getting into position. He spreads his legs a little, and slowly guides himself inside. Jared shudders, gasping and grabbing at Jensen's strong shoulders. He hisses through his teeth; there is pain, as to be expected. It burns, but with the burn comes more delightful pleasure. Jensen's slippery tool nudges against Jared's sweet spot again, and he groans happily, wrapping his legs around the Pirate's waist.

Wanting nothing but to make this right for Jared, he thrusts into him slowly, rocking back and forth. Jared whimpers as Jensen mutters beautiful phrases into his ear, promises of love. Jensen keeps scratching that itch inside of the Prince, causing the younger of the two to lose his mind. He can feel it, that fire building up inside of him, scorching through his system.

And then it happens. The pleasure becomes too great for the both of them. Jared puts his lips on Jensen's, and they are left seeing stars, tasting the night sky. Jensen apologizes for finishing inside of Jared, but the Prince only smiles.

"I love you." Jensen whispers. It's not shocking, and it's said so casually, so natural.

"I love you as well, my Captain. What will become of you after this journey? Will you return me home?"

Jensen looks into his eyes. "Do you wish to go back?"

"I...am unsure to tell you the truth."

"Your duty is to your family," Jensen says. "I cannot deprive them of you for long."

"I don't want to go back!" Jared blurts out suddenly, holding onto Jensen. "I cannot leave you. We've been through much together. Please..."

Jensen holds Jared back, closing his eyes. "We'll see what happens, Princess. Don't you worry. Everything will be okay."

This is the very first time Jensen has grown to love another human being like this. He truly doesn't deserve this, but he has Jared in his arms, so trusting, so precious, and so beautiful. Jensen is far from a good person...but he can't do this. Jared's parents are looking for him. They miss him, and they need to see their son again, they need to know he's alive.

And so, as Jared falls asleep in Jensen's arms, he vows to the sleeping Prince that while he still loves him, a choice has to be made.

No matter how heartbreaking.

****

Jared wakes up, greeted by the morning sun feeling quite refreshed, reinvigorated. He smiles openly at the memories of the past few days. He and Jensen have been rutting in the sheets since escaping Terran. It felt wonderful, like a switch has been flipped and he's suddenly been awakened from a deep sleep. Jared thought he had it all figured out about sex and men, but he had no idea until he met Jensen.

The legendary Captain took him for a grand ride, and he loved every bit of it. Speaking of the Captain, he's right at the window, looking out of it solemnly while fully dressed.

"Good morning." Jared says from the bed, stretching.

Jensen turns to him with a bright smile. Something else lies behind it. "Morning, Princess. How'd you sleep?"

"I slept well, Captain. Where are we? I don't feel the ship rocking like it normally does."

"Oh. Yeah. Right. Well, we stopped off at a port, and I have a surprise for you."

Jared's face light up, and it kills Jensen a little inside. "A surprise? What could it be?"

"You'll see soon. But for now," Jensen gets behind Jared, putting a blindfold on him. "It's just a surprise. Let me dress you."

Jared allows Jensen to dress him. It would make him feel like less of a person in the castle, but when Jensen does it, it just feels...good. Loving. The Captain finishes putting Jared's jack on him, and fastens it for him before leading them out of the Captain's Cabin and onto the deck. Despite being blindfolded, Jared can hear movement around him. The crew are hauling things off of the ship, but what?

Jensen holds tight to Jared's hand as they exit the ship, making sure he doesn't slip and fall from the ramp and into the water. They are on docks of some kind. They walk forward for a bit, not saying anything until Jensen removes Jared's blindfold. Jared opens his eyes, and finds himself...back in...Eroda? What in the world? Everything is as it was before he was taken except for a few destroyed structures. Jared looks to Jensen in slight betrayal.

"What have you done?" Jared asks, looking behind them to see that his half of the treasure is now on the docks. Kane gazes woefully at Jared, apologizing.

Jensen does the same. "I'm sorry, but your place is here. With your family. I should have never ripped you from them."

"Jensen..." Soon, a drove of imperial guards rush up to them, threatening Jensen, drawing their swords and rifles. Jared holds up his hands. "No, do not fire! I repeat, do not fire! Jared of Eroda commands you to stand down!"

"Your Highness." The guards say, lowering their weapons.

Eventually, the guards disperse to the side with the sudden arrival of the King and Queen of Eroda. The King looks upon his child, holding back tears. His mother as well. With those faces, Jared just can't seem to hate them or dislike them. He runs to them, and he meets the two halfway for a bone crushing hug. The Queen sobs, particularly happy that her child had returned unharmed.

"I thought I had lost you forever, son." King Gerald mumbles, hugging his son tighter.

"I'm okay, father. I'm fine. They didn't hurt me. They never hurt me."

Gerald pulls back, looking confused. "They never hurt you? You were safe?"

Jared nods. "Yes. I was unharmed...save from a couple of beasts. But they were never a danger to me." Jared looks behind him at Jensen and Kane. "They treated me like family."

"I see." Gerald separates fully from Jared, walking towards Jensen. Jared almost stops him, but his mother pulls him back. Finally, Gerald addresses Jensen. "You are the pirate that snatched my son, yes? The notorious Jensen Ackles?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Jensen says politely. "That is correct. I took your son against his will for my own personal gain, yes, but he has taught me much. In the time that he's been away from you, we had worked together to uncover a secret to The Amulet of Eathos, and have unearthed lost treasure. Please, accept this my gift to you as forgiveness."

Jared prepares for the end, and he supposes that Jensen is prepared as well. Gerald draws his sword, looking directly at Jensen. Jared hides his face away; Jensen closes his eyes. They both await the finishing blow, but it never comes. Instead, Gerald kneels down on one knee in front of Jensen, stabbing his sword into the wood.

"I am in your debt, Sir Ackles." He says. "Many a pirate would steal away a person, but never has a pirate returned with a person. You have stolen my son, only to give him back, knowing of the consequences. That is an admirable feat not seen in most men like you. What has my son promised you?"

"Amnesty for my crimes, and to leave the kingdom unscathed with my men." Jensen answers truthfully.

Gerald stands, sheathing his sword. He clasps his hand on the pirate's shoulder. "Then so shall it be. I accept your gift, and you will receive amnesty for your crimes."

Jensen bows. "Thank you, Your Majesty. I must be on my--"

"Oh, come now! Surely you can wait a while before you loot the next hidden cave! Join my family for dinner. I wish to hear of the tales that you and Jared have together."

Jensen smiles, looking at the young Prince. "Yeah. Sure."

****

Jensen had taken up the King's offer, and he and Jared told them of their adventure down to the last detail. Though they've both made it a point to avoid any and all sexual encounters they've had along the way. Gerald and Queen Sharon were enthralled with the stories, wanting to hear it again after they were finished. Jared and Jensen obeyed, if only to stay within each other's company for a little while longer.

Night fell, and after dinner, Jared walked to the balcony that overlooked the nearest village. He can see some of the guards helping Jensen's men load up gifts from the King onto the Pala. Jared sighs, leaning on the stone railing, watching, wanting. He doesn't move when his father comes up beside him, hands behind his back and looking out to the ship.

"Never in all my years has a pirate impressed me." Gerald starts. "I suppose life is truly full of surprises."

Jared snorts. "Yeah, you're not wrong."

Gerald looks at him, then back at the sea, noting the melancholy expression on his face. "How are you, my son? You seem...well, not well."

"Would you like my honest answer."

"I always assumed your answers were honest answers. Unless you were stuttering, of course."

Jared smiles weakly at that. "Thanks. But honestly? I'm not well, father. In fact, I feel empty."

"Why ever would you feel empty? You have your mother and I. You have the kingdom."

"And I will always have you, but I yearn for more." He looks up to his father then, eyes displaying everything he's feeling. "I've finally had a taste of adventure, and I don't want to go back. I was born to travel the world, to unlock the secrets of it. The water, the sea, it...it is my true home. My true home is out there with..."

"With Jensen." Gerald says quietly. Jared closes his mouth, afraid, but his father only laughs. "I saw the way he looked at you, and I saw how you were looking at him. Something happened on that trip. It changed you. You're not just my boy anymore. You're a man, and who am I to rob a man of his first love?"

"Father, you don't mean...?"

"Jensen brought you back, which means he is trustworthy. I have no doubt he will return again when you wish to visit us."

"Visit?" Jared asks. Gerald nods, small smile in place. Jared's eyes fill to the brim with tears as he hugs his father. "Thank you. I will not forget you, father. I will see you and mother again, I promise."

Gerald musses up Jared's hair, grinning. "I know. You'd best hurry, Jared. The ship will leave soon. Take my horse." Jared breaks away from Gerald, picking up the ends of his robes so he can run properly. "And Jared?"

Jared stops. "Yes?"

"I love you, son."

"I love you too, father."

Jared runs again until he's out of the castle and onto the back of his father's horse, racing to the village.

****

Jensen states back at the kingdom in which he left his one true love behind. They're quite a ways from it, miles maybe. He regrets not saying one final goodbye to Jared, but what good would that have done honestly? They would still be saying goodbye. This way lessens the blow just a bit. All they've been through together will not be forgotten though. Jensen will remember every little bit of it.

He will remember their iconic first meeting, their turbulent partnership, and even the epic battles they fought because they had them together. Jensen is soon tapped on the shoulder by Kane, eating an apple and looking mighty pleased with himself for some reason. Now isn't the time for smiles. Sure, they have more gold and treats thanks to King Gerald, but Jared is not here.

"Don't be so glum, Cap." Kane chides. "You got all you ever wanted. Riches and a big boat to carry it all on."

"Yeah, well," Jensen scoffs. "Excuse me for not caring right now."

"You want the one thing you can have, is that it? The Prince."

"So?" Jensen drinks from a bottle of strong rum. "He's better off without me. He'll probably marry some rich aristocrat. He'll forget about me. It's better this way..."

"Except aristocrats make me puke."

The voice stares Jensen, and he looks to the stairs leading up to the wheel to see Jared walking up them, dressed in his royal robes. Kane grins, almost as if he knew Jared was here the whole--he did! He fucking did, that prick! Jensen rushes to Jared, pulling him close. The hand that holds the rum snakes around his waist while the other cups his cheek.

"How did you--? Why--?"

"I couldn't let you have all the fun now, could I?" Jared says with a wink, grabbing the rum. He takes a swig. "Kane helped me sneak aboard."

Jensen still can't believe it. "Your father--"

"Encouraged me to go. You know, as long as you bring me back periodically."

"Are you sure that--?"

"I'll be fine." Jared laughs. "I have you, don't I? And there's still two other Amulets to find remember? What do you say we steal from those greedy royals?"

Jensen gazes down at his lover, grinning from ear to ear. Kane only continues to smirk at their interaction before manning the Pala itself, steering them in another direction.

"You never cease to impress me, Princess."

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

The Pirate Captain brings the Prince's lips to his own, and kisses him as they set a new course. The crew lead them into song as Jared and Jensen takes sips of the rum.

The sea called to him, and he answered.

The adventure excited him, and he stayed.

Love whispered to them, and they embraced it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then. That ended nicely, yes? I intended for this to be a one time thing, but maybe I'll make a sequel later down the line. Thanks for reading, guys. Be on the lookout for other stuff!


End file.
